Mouse Guard Winter: 1152 (My version)
by sonicfighter21354
Summary: A couple of weeks have passed since Midnight stormed Lockhaven as was banished to the Wild Country. Winter have come to the Territories and new secrets are revealed. However, not all will survive the season. I only own my OCs.
1. Chapter 1

Mouse Guard: Winter: 1152 (My version)

**A/N: Hello there fellow readers, it is I, Sonicfighter bring you a new story. It's my version of Winter: 1152. You all know the drill, I don't own Mouse Guard, nor do I own it's characters, setting or storyline. They belong to David Petersen. I only own my OCs. Anway, on the the show!**

Chapter 1: Journey to Sprucetuck

_**Fall of 1152 have left the Territories unprepared for Winter. Midnight, the Guard's blacksmith, betrayed his own and raised an army to storm Lockhaven's gates and kill Gwendolyn, the matriarch of the Guards, and Richard, the captain of Lockhaven's Guards. However, his plain to overthrow the Guards backfired by 7 of the Guard's finest, Saxon, Kenzie, Lieam, Edward, Remy, Sadie and Seinna, who was assisted by Celanawe, the true Black Axe. Midnight was then banish to the Wild Country, but he vowed revenge on the Guard and disappeared into the mist. However, Lockhaven have 2 new Guards after the battle. Twilight, Midnight's younger brother, become Lockhaven's new blacksmith, and Angela, a well known healer from Thistledown. As the season and weather changed, undying problems with both food and medicine threatened the Mouse Territories. Gwen and Richard scattered 14 of their best Guardmice to act as ambassadors and to gather immediate supplies.**_

Winter. For younger mice, it means playing in the snow. But for older mice, it means trying to stay warm and hope that they have enough food to last the whole season. It's also a time for animals like bears, chipmunks, and other mammals to hibernate in the time of year, while other animals like owls, hares, and foxes go out into the snow to hunt for food.

In the forest, a group of mice walked through the snowy landscape. It was Kenzie, Saxon, Sadie, Remy, Edward, and Celanawe all wearing their Winter clothing over the cloaks they have to stay warm, and snow shoes so their feet won't freeze. Kenzie wear a blue rode with a hood, and holding a lantern on his staff. Lieam only wear gloves. Saxon wear a light blue cape over his red cloak. Celanawe wear a hood and have a green cloth wrapped around the Axe so it won't get frost on it. Sadie wear a plum rode. Edward wear a bright orange rode also with a hood, and gloves. and finally, Remy wear a yellow rode and gloves.

Lieam put his bag by a tree as he climbed up a tree to see where to go next. However, the cold wind blew in his face and Lieam shouted,

"Guys! This blizzard is getting worse!"

"So, where to we go now Kenzie?" Sadie asked as Lieam climbed down and putting his bag on his back.

"Well, we have one more city to get to, before we go back to Lockhaven." Kenzie replied as he pulled out a map. Kenzie use two rock to keep the map from blowing away and use his staff to hold it. Kenzie pointed to 'Sprucetuck' on the map.

"Our last stop is Sprucetuck and it lies just beyond that plain." Kienzie said as he pointed to a open plain covered in snow. But if they go through there, they'll become guardicles.

"But in a weather like this, and with no shelter, it's far too dangerous to cross."

"So, what can we do?" Edward asked Kenzie.

Before Kenzie could answer, Celanawe beat him by saying,

"There's another route we can take. We dig." Celanawe said as he remove the cloth from his axe.

"That'll work." Remy said. It sounds like a plain.

Celanawe used his axe to dig a hole while Kenzie give orders,

"Saxon, Sadie, you two guard our exit. Lieam, Edward, and Remy, you three take the middle. I'll give Celanawe light."

"Got it Kenzie." Edward said as Saxon drew his sword.

After a couple of minutes of digging, Kenzie, Lieam, Edward, Remy, Sadie and Saxon follow Celanawe as he continue tunneling.

After that feels like hours, which in reality 10 to 20 minutes of walking through the frozen tunnel, Saxon broke the silence.

"We've been down here for hours." Saxon complained. "It was foolish for us to hide form a storm."

"Well, a sword can't defeat everything, Saxon." Sadie said to Saxon.

"She's right Sax." Remy said joining the conversation. "Something it takes a crossbow." He said holding his crossbow to prove it point.

Lieam chuckled a little and said to Saxon, Remy, and Sadie,

"Yeah, and sometime it takes an Axe."

Kenzie shushed the four mice and whispered to them,

"Keep it down you four. We don't need a fox to hear you and run us over."

"Sorry Kenzie." Remy apologize.

Saxon look up and grabbed the handle of his sword, if a fox do hear them, he'll be ready to take it down.

Soon, Celanawe stopped digging as the axe hit something. Lieam looked at hm puzzled. Why did Celanawe stopped?

The answer came when Celanawe remove the axe from the snow, revealing an opening.

"We're through to Sprucetuck." Celanawe said to the others.

It's true, the group did arrived at Sprucetuck after all that digging.

The mice look up as the exit the tunnel to see a tall spruce tree, which how the village got it's name.

Edward walked to the door located on the stump and knocked on it several times.

The door open as a light black mouse wearing glasses, a purple apron and holding a lantern stepped out.

"Yes? Can I help you?" The mouse said to the group.

"We're Guard mice here to see your governor." Kenzie said to the mouse.

"Ah, of course come in, come in." The mouse said as he stepped aside letting the Guards inside.

As they enter, Kenzie, and Edward remove their hoods and the door closed behind them.

They looked around and see lifts pulling mice up and down from floor to floor. Sprucetuck was known to being home to mouse science. It's also have living quarters, apothecaries, breweries which medicine are made, and libraries. They removed their snow shoes and Lieam removed the bag and his gloves and Remy also remove his gloves and placed them on the floor next to them.

The mouse walked to the group with an old mouse with grey fur, wearing a blue uniform and holding a cane.

"Sir, these are the Guard mice I was telling you about before." The mouse said to the governor.

"Yes, I can see that." The governor said to the mouse as he looked at the guardmice and said to them,

"So tell me, what brings you seven out in this blasted weather?"

"Govenor, our lady Gwendolyn and her brother Richard send us this invitation and an offer of continued goodwill." Kenzie said as Celanawe pulled out a folded parchment from one of his pockets and handed it to the govenor. "We're also in dire need or your elixir at Lockhaven." Kenzie finished.

"Come with me." The gonvenor said as he and the guard follow to the lift.

"Take us to the storage room please." The governor said to the lift operator.

"As the wish." The operator said as he pulled the lever causing the lift to go up.

As they go up, Edward whispered to Lieam,

"You know, your girlfriend, Sienna use to live here before she joined."

"She's not my girlfriend." Lieam whispered back as he grind his teeth. "We're just friends."

"That what they all say Lieam. That what they all say." Edward said.

"What are you two talking about?" Saxon said, wondering what Edward and Lieam was mumbling about.

"Nothing. We're just talking." Edward quickly said.

"Oh."

Soon, the lift stopped at the third floor which have the storage room. Saxon, Kenzie, Lieam, Celanawe, Remy, Edward and the governor exit the lift and enter the storage room.

Normally, the storage room would be fulled to the brim with Sprucebrew elixir, a type of medicine made from different herbs, but the key ingredient is the sap from the tree itself, but due to the weather, they only have about 10 to 15 bottles.

"As you can see, our reserves is also low. So we can only give you two bottles." The governor said to the group.

"We're grateful for that." Celenawe said to the governor. two bottles is better that having none at all.

Celenawe handed the governor two silver and three gold pieces. The governor looked at the money and replied,

"Lillygrove coinage. Normally, we don't accept this type of currency, but for the Guard, we'll make an exception." The governor placed the coins in his pocket as he took a deep breath and said,

"You know, Sprucetuck owes it's existence to the Guard. We're mice of science, not soldiers like you. When the towns of Ferndale and Walnutpeck fell during the War, our city become more remote and our continued faith is in the Guard."

'You have our thanks, governor." Kenzie said to the governor.

A mouse handed two bottles of Sprucebrew elixirs to Celenawe.

"Here you are. This batch was mixed with other herbs as well. Remember, use less per dose and it should last the season."

"We'll remember." Celanawe said.

Soon, Saxon , Lieam, Kenzie, Edward, Remy, Sadie, and Celanawe went back to the ground floor and Lieam placed the two bottles in the bag as the governor read the letter. It is a request to a summit at Lockhaven by Gwen.

He shouted to the Guards who was about to leave.

"Your letter mention a meeting at Lockhaven!"

"Yes. In seven days time, the necessary escorts will come. We, on the other paw, must return with these supplies at once." Kenzie said to the governor.

A while later, Celanawe, Lieam, Edward, Remy and Sadie went back outside making thier way back to Lockhaven. Saxon was helping Kenzie out of the tunnel while holding the lantern.

"Hey Kenzie, mind if I have a word with you?" Saxon said to his friend.

"Asked away." Kenzie said as he climbed put of the tunnel.

"We need to pick up the pace and walk all night. We lost a day while we're at Copperwood."

Kenzie got out of the tunnel and grabbed the lantern from Saxon and replied,

"Well, with a couple of days of cold terrain we cross, we could all settle down by a fire and rest. Beside, Celanawe insisted we make camp at night."

Saxon asked another question to Kenzie,

"Question,who's leading this group?"

"Me." Kenzie answered to Saxon.

"Lieam follows his step in awe." Saxon said as he looked at Lieam who was following Celenawe.

"And you bend an ear anytime he speaks."

"He's an ambassador for both Gwen and Richard." Kenzie argue with his friend.

"Also, I consider him a voice of experience. But I'm the leader of this mission."

"But he doesn't look like the type to be led, Kenz." Saxon said while looking at Celanawe in suspension.

"True, and nor does he look like the type to be fallowed, Sax." Kenzie also said he too look at Celenawe.

"My loyalties lie with Lockhaven, Gwen, and Richard. Not the Axe." Saxon also said to Kenzie.

"Celanawe have done nothing wrong but protect them and us." Kenzie said in Celenawae's defense.

"If last Fall taught us anything, it's be more vigilant." Sanxon continue to say.

"And if Midnight was any reason, a treat can come from any mouse, even red cloaked one like you." Kenzie said.

"I mean no harm to you Kenzie. We've been friends for many years to question that and I'll always follow your lead." Saxon said in apologize.

"I know old friend. I know." Kenzie said as he patted him of his shoulder as they both catch up with the rest of the group.

Unbeknown to the mice, something watches them from a branch.

"Hey, is everything okay you two?" Sadie ask, Wonder what Kenzie and Saxon was talking about.

"Yes Sadie, we just talking about-"

"Everything is not okay." Celanawe said, interrupting Kenzie.

"What do you mean Celanawe?" Lieam asked confused.

"We're being watched."

"Watched?" Remy said to the oldfur. "Watched by what?"

"Look!" Edward exclaimed while pointing at something. "Up there!"

The group turn arond and look at what Edward was pointing at: It was a great horned owl who been watching them for a few minutes and he look hungry.

"Well, well." The owl said to the mice. "A couple of midnight snacks."

"Everyone, draw your weapons." Celanawe said to the others, which they did.

"And stay together." Kenzie also said.

"Sadie! It'll pick us off one by one if we scatter!" Kenzie said to Sadie, who pulled out a sling.

"I don't bother to get that close." Sadie said while placing a rock on her sling.

"Neither to we." Edward said as he and Remy aim their bows at the owl.

Sadie twirled her sling over her head and let go making the rock fly to the owl. Edward and Remy followed by firing their bows.

The rock hit the branch and the owl moved his talon. The two mice arrows also missed as they flew passed the owls head.

"Ah!" The owl taunted to the mice. "You missed me."

"Those were warning shots owl! We never miss." Sadie said as she places another rock on her sling.

The owl swooped down at the mice, ready to caught them. Before Edward and Remy could loose another arrow, Sadie twirled her sling and let go again. This time, the rock hit the owls left eye. making him half blind.

"GAH! MY EYE!" The owl screeched in pain as he opened to only good eye while the other was red with blood.

"You'll pay for this!" The owl said as he flew away from the mice.

"Nice shot, Sadie!" Kenzie said impressed with Sadie's shot.

"Thanks." Sadie replied to Kenzie.

"I have a lot of practice slinging gulls back at Frostic."

"What? No swordplay?" Saxon said disappointed. He was eager to get his sword a few swings.

"You mustn't seek combat, Saxon, seek resolution." Celanawe said to Saxon wisely.

"He's right. It's what we fight for." Lieam said, agreeing with Celanawe's words.

"Well put you two." Edward said as he put the arrow back in his quiver.

The mice watch as the owl disappeared into the night sky as the put their weapons away.

"I think the owl is gone." Lieam said to his fellow guards.

"For now at lest." Celanawe said.

" Night have fallen and owls fly at night and eat us too." Celanawe said while opening his bag to get a couple of Speatmint leaves for his pipe.

" But this is good as anyplace to dig in for camp."

"Finally." Remy said as he put down his crossbow. After the encounter with the owl, he could use a few winks.

"I'll take first watch..."

"No." Kenzie said, interrupting Celanawe.

"No?" Remy said in disbelief. He was looking forward to sleep and Kenzie said no?

"We head North all night long. Lockhaven is depending on us." Kenzie said in determination.

"All night?" Edward said in frustration. He too wanted to sleep.

"Yes, Edward. All night." Kenzie said to Edward.

"B-B-but, what about getting some sleep?" Remy try to reason with him.

"We can't sleep. Any delay won't spell doom for Lockhaven." Kenzie also said. No matter what it takes, they need to return to Lockhaven.

Remy sigh in defeat and put his crossbow on his back. So much for a good night rest.

"Okay. We're with you Kenzie." Remy said to Kenzie.

"Good." Kenzie said and looked at the others.

"Come on." Kenzie said as they walked into the cold night.

Back at Lockheaven, the snow covered the Ivys and part of the ancient castle.

Things have been good in the last couple of weeks since Midnight storm the gates. Rand was healed and back on patrol, Lockhaven got a new blacksmith, and Angela became Abagail's apprentice. However, with their supplies running low as the days go by, Gwen became more and more desprite. Richard try everything in his power to keep her spirit up. Alvin, the former soldier of the Axe, have been a good friend to the Guards in those weeks. However, he suddenly became sick for reason unknown and have been in the apothecary for a week. Angela want to use her flower, but she only use it on wounds that are too severe to heal.

In the library, the fire in the fireplace danced as it gives heat to the room. Gwen asked Roibin about something,

"Hey, Roibin, have you seen Landra anywhere?"

"Yes, M'lady. I've sent Cornwall to escort her from Rand's gate office." Roibin said. Since Rand was out of patrol, Landra fill in his spot as the tracker of the guards.

Gwen chuckled and said,

"I have a feeling that beetle would follow you to the ends of the world."

"Yep, and I, him." Roibin replied.

Just then, Landra enter the library holding a map, a few notes, and a box holding Guard markers with Cornwall escorting her.

"I see that the beetle have found you. Did he Landra?" Gwen asked the quarter master.

"Yes he did." Landra replied. "Beg pardon scribe Roibin and Lady Gwen. I didn't mean to keep you waiting."

"It's alright Landra." Gwen said in a kind tone.

Soon, Landra placed the map on the table with rocks on the edges of the map and placing markers on the locations on the map and said to Gwen while using her pointer to show where the patrols are.

"As you know so far, the West and South are being covered by Kenzie, Saxon, Lieam, Edward, Remy, Sadie, and Celanawe. It's the furthest to travel, and the greatest distance between the other cities."

"I have great faith in them." Gwen said, knowing that her and her brothers finniest and the Axe himself will not let them down.

"Elmoss and Copper Wood have the largest surpluses in their cupboards." Roibin said to Gwen.

"Also, Sprucetuck may have the only medicines Lockhaven will need all Winter." Gwen also said. With the other towns blocked, Sprucetuck may be the only place within a hundred miles to get medicines.

"What about the others?" Gwen said to Landra.

"Well, Sienna and her patrol made up of Aubrey, Delvin, Bastian and Rand left Lockhaven two days ago." Landra said while pointing at a marker with a few smaller pieces.

"They're covering the Northern cities of Wildseed, Thistledown, Whitepine, and ElmWood. Right now, they should be nearing Thistledown this morning."

Landra pointed to another marker and said,

"As for the rest, Elymis is leading Cerise, Annika, and Sela east to Maple Harbor and it's surrounding towns. That's the central hub of trading and their return to Lockhaven will depend on the merchant's offering."

Landra pointed to the final marker as she finished,

"And finally, Kenzie's group should be the closest to here. They have about two to three days from here if they made it through Copper Wood like we planned."

"Well, I can only hope we have that much time." Gwen said as she exit the Library.

"At this rate, starvation and sickness will take more lives than last Winter."

"Don't worry Gwen." Landra said to the matriarch.

"I'm sure they'll make it back in time. Your brother believes that."

Gwen smiled at this. She knew her brother was right.

Speaking of Richard, he was in the armory with Twilight who was trying to stay warm using the forge. As for Twilight, he was busy drawing something on a piece of parchment.

Gwen enter the armory and saw her brother next to the forge trying to keep warm.

"Hey Gwen." Richard greets his sister as he rubbed his paws together.

"Hi Richard, Twilight." Gwen said to her brother and Twilight.

"Greetings Gwen." Twilight said as he continue drawing.

"What brings you here?" He asked the matriarch.

"Oh, nothing. I just came here to say hi. I'm heading to the Apothecary to check on Alvin." Gwen said to Twilight.

"I see." Twilight said in understanding. For the last few weeks, he and Alvin became friends and both exchange ideas. As it turn out, Alvin was a blacksmith from Ironwood before he join the Axe.

Gwen notice Twilight drawing and walked next to him and see that Twilight was drawing two sets of armor with the Lockhaven symbol on it's chest and a helmet.

"What's your drawing, Twilight?" Gwen said in curiosity.

"Oh, well, It's an armor for you and Richard I'm been working on since the siege last month." Twilight explained.

"That's a great idea." Gwen said impressed with the idea. After that battle, they can use some protection. "When you'll get started on them?"

"In two days. That is, with your approval."

"Consider it done, Twilight." Gwen said to Twilight with a smile.

Twilight smiled back and said, "Thanks Gwen."

"Your welcome Twilight." Gwen replied as she walk to the exit. "Try to keep warm you two."

"We'll try, Gwen." Richard said to his sister.

After Gwen left the armory, she walked to the apothecary to check on Alvin. Even though he work for Midnight or use to, he's a mouse and it's they're job to protect their own weather they're good or bad.

Gwen enter the apothecary and see Abigail reading her herb book and Angela placing a wet rag on Alvin's head who was sweating if he have a fever.

"Girls, how Alvin's doing? He look worst than before." Gwen said to the healers in concern.

"Well, his leg have stop bleeding, but the wound however have become inflamed. Angela try to cool him down, but without any fresh medicines, we don't have a remedy." Abigail explained as Angela ringed the rag.

"But will he last three or four nights?" Gwen asked.

"By my calculations Gwen, he'll last only two." Abigail said sadly. If the medicine don't arrived soon, Alvin will perish.

Gwen walked to Alvin, and placed her paw on Alvin's and said to the two healers,

"Alvin's sunset is many years away, but it won't be tonight."

"I hope your right about that Gwen." Angela said to the matriarch.

"I know I'm right, Angela. You got to have faith in me."

Gwen turn to Alvin and said to him,

"You must stay with me, friend of Lockhaven. Richard and my Guard's are coming back to help you. They must come back for all of us."

Angelia smiled at Gwen knowing that she's right. Hope Kenzie and the others can return to Lockhaven before it's too late.

Back with Kenzie's group, the sun begin to rise over the Territories as they travel all night.

Lieam yawned and stretch as the ask, " Is it a two full days journey back to Lockhaven?"

"Three if we're lucky." Celenawe answered as they stepped over a root.

"Good." Edward said to Celenawe. "Once we get back, I'll be sleeping all day."

Saxon, who wasn't looking were he was going, tripped on the root.

"Woops!" Saxon exclaimed as he fell to the ground.

Suddenly, without warning, the ground under Kenzie, Sadie and Edward's feet collapse revealing a giant hole covered by the snow.

"Hey! What's going on!?" Edward said as he, Saxon, Sadie and Kenzie fell into the hole.

Lieam was lucky as he was at the edge of the hole as he grabbed Celenawe's paw, who use the Axe on a small root for support.

Remy was also lucky as he unsheathe his sword and thrust it into the snow close to the edge.

Whatever the hole was, it took 4 of their friends down into the unknown.

**A/N: That's the wrap for my first chapter of my second story. Sorry it took so long. I didn't get a job as a Vet tech cause the jobs are limited for where I live. Instead, I'll be working in a computer repair store called, 'Computer Rebooters'. I'll be doing internship. Anyway, we reunite with the Guards in the middle of Winter and 4 of them fell into a hole. What's down there? It'll be revealed in the new chapter. Be sure to read and review and no flaming. They'll be use for campfires. Bye for now.**


	2. Chapter 2

Mouse Guard: Winter 1152 (My version)

**A/N: Hi everyone, and welcome to chapter 2 of my version of Winter. Here, we see were Saxon, Edward, Sadie and Kenzie fallen into. You all know how it is, I don't own Mouse Guard or it's characters, settings, or storyline. They belong to David Petersen. I only own my OCs. Enjoy!**

Chapter 2: Darkheather

_**Three parties of Guardmice left Lockhaven in hope of gathering both supplies and medicines from the surrounding towns and villages and to deliver invitations to a meeting for each town governor. After Kenzie's group got attacked by a Great Horned Owl, the ground collapse opening a huge hole and taking 4 mice, preventing the group from returning to Lockhaven on time.**_

Saxon, Sadie, Kenzie, and Edward fell into the bottom of the hole. Luckily, the snow broke their fall and all four mice was unharmed. However, some of their equipment got damaged.

Kenzie's lantern broke a bit, causing the oil to spill, Saxon's sword broke in two due to the cold and how the sword was made.

On top of the hole, Lieam struggle to hold on as he started to lose his grip.

"I'm slipping!" Lieam shouted to Celenawe as he feel his grip loosening.

Celenawe pulled the Axe from the root and swing it to Lieam.

"Quickly! Grab hold of the Axe!" Celenawe exclaimed.

Lieam responded by grabbing the head of the Black Axe as he hold on for dear life.

Remy pulled himself out of the edge and sheathe his sword as he ran to Celenawe to help.

"Let me help!" Remy said as he grabbed Celenawe's cape.

"On three." Cenelawe said to Remy who nodded.

"One, two, three, pull!"

Celenawe and Remy pulled with all of their might as they struggle to help Lieam back up.

After a few minutes of muscle aching pulling, they finally got Lieam out of the hole.

"Thanks guys." Lieam said in relief.

"Not mention it Lieam." Remy replied while Celenawe removed the binding from the Axe.

Lieam then realize something.

"The others!" Lieam said in horror. "Do you think they survive that fall?"

"Only one way to find that out." Remy said to Lieam as he and Lieam went to the side of the hole, showing the bottom with the 4 guards knocked out by the fall.

"No one's moving down there." Lieam said to Remy in concern.

"The snow broke their fall, Lieam. Their not dead." Remy said to Lieam, trying to calm him.

Celenawe joined Lieam and Remy as he too looked down into the hole.

"Saxon? Kenzie? Sadie? Edward?" Lieam shouted to his four companions.

Kenzie wake up after being knocked out for a few minutes and saw that he, and the other four fell into a tunnel.

"Kenzie!" Lieam said in relief, seeing that one of his friend is still breathing.

"Are you and your others okay?"

Lieam question was answered as Saxon got up spitting the snow out of his mouth, Sadie also awake as she shake the snow off of her head, and Edward got while getting the snow out of his ear.

"We seem to be alright down here Lieam." Kenzie said as he get up out of the snow.

"Where have you fallen into exactly?" Lieam ask.

"Well, we seen to be in a rather big tunnel." Sadie said as she viewed her surroundings.

"And from the looks of it, it's not made by mice." Edward said.

Saxon try to climbed out of the tunnel using his broken sword for support.

"It seems we fallen through a snow-drifted vent hole." Kenzie said observing the hole they fell in.

"Yeah, but a vent for whom?" Sadie ask Kenzie.

Celenawe notice something on the left side of the vent below the snow and said,

"Take a look at that emblem."

Lieam, and Remy saw a symbol of a weasel holding a spear in it's left paw, and a pink flower above it's head.

"That's Darkheather's emblem!" Remy said in shock. He's friends have fallen into a weasel burrow.

"Weasels!" Saxon said with venom is his voice. He have a deep hatred for weasels since the Winter War.

"We'll get you four out of there!" Celenawe said as he use the binding as a rope and lower it.

"A weasel burrow is no place for mice to be. Not even for guardmice." Lieam said.

"Yeah. Once your in there turf, your never heard from again." Remy said.

"The weasels have abandon Darkheather after it was ruined during the war, right Kenzie?" Said asked Kenzie who pulled the lantern out of the snow and get the snow out.

"That's right Sadie, but last time I check, Darkheather shouldn't be this far." Kenzie said to Sadie.

"Yeah." Edward said in agreement. Darkheather wouldn't have gone this far into the Territories.

Saxon slide down after trying to climbed back up, but unfortunately, it's too steep to climb.

"We can't climb our way out of here, Kenzie. It's way too steep." Saxon said in defeat.

"Also, Celenawe's binding is to high for us to reach." Kenzie said while pointing to the binding. Guess climbing is out of the question.

Kenzie gather a couple of twigs and a part of Saxon's broken sword, and a flint to light a fire for the lantern.

"So, Kenzie, how's the lantern?" Saxon ask.

"lucky for us, there's oil in the front." Kenzie answer while lighting the lantern.

"Good." Edward said. "Hope we don't encounter anything that crawls in this dark, dusty place."

"Celenawe, can we give us direction?" Kenzie said to the oldfur.

"It's north." Celenawe said while pointing in the said direction.

"We're in luck, this tunnel point the same direction as well as east to Lockhaven." Kenzie said. They can use the tunnel back to Lockhaven and make it back on time.

"Seems here our paths split up." Kenzie said to Celenawe, Lieam, and Remy, as Sadie put her hood back on, Saxon sheathe his broken sword, and Edward put his bow on his shoulder.

"You three continue to Lockhaven with those elixirs. We'll follow this tunnel til we find a way back to the surface."

"Good luck fellas." Remy said as Kenzie, Saxon, Sadie, and Edward walked down the dark tunnel.

Edward forgot something and said,

"Hold up guys. I forgot something."

"Okay, we'll wait for you, Edward." Kenzie said as Edward ran to the vent and shouted to Lieam,

"Hey Lieam!" Edward shouted.

"Yes Edward?" Lieam ask his brother-figure.

"You, Celenawe, and Remy be careful. That owl it still out there and it haven't give up."

"We'll be careful Edward. Don't worry."

"Okay. See you three back in Lockhaven." Edward said as he run back to Saxon, Kenzie and Sadie.

"Kenzie, do you really mean to take though Darkheather!?" Sadie said a bit scared.

"What i mean is to lead us out of this dark place." Kenzie said to Sadie.

"And if it mean going **through** Darkheather, then so be it."

"I hope your sure about this Kenzie." Edward said.

"I hate to get lost in a place like this."

As Kenzie, Saxon, Sadie, and Edward disappeared into the tunnel, Lieam said to Celenawe in concern,

"But we can't leave them down there!"

"Our duty, Lieam, is to return to Lockhaven with the medicines." Celenawe said to the young guard while lighting his pipe.

"Or else, the entire mission have been all for nothing."

"He's right Lieam." Remy said agreeing with Celenawe's words.

"Beside, Kenzie and the others can handle themselves down there."

"Also, when you, Edward, and Twilight were prisoners in Midnight's army weeks ago, Saxon, and Kenzie kept the greater good of Lockhaven in complete focus." Celenawe said, reminding Lieam of what happen last Fall.

"I remember that." Remy said as he recall Midnight besieging their home and they manage to beat Midnight and his army.

"Of course you do Remy." Celenawe said as he turn back to Lieam.

"Anyway, they didn't ignore the fates of thousands to search for you, or your friends."

"So, what your saying is a good guard mouse should abandon his fellow guards!?" Lieam said a little confused as he put the bag on his back and follow Celenawe and Remy.

"Don't think like that Lieam." Remy said a bit shock at what Lieam said.

"He's right." Celenawe said in agreement while walking on a branch.

"They knew that you, Edward, and Twilight would make it through, and I know they will right now".

Lieam, Celenawe, and Remy continue walking as Celenawe continue,

"Saxon, Kenzie and Edward and three accomplished Guardmice."

"That's true." Remy said in agreement.

"Plus, Sadie has impressed me on this Winter mission as well."

"She's a skilled slinger, as Edward and Remy are skilled archers." Lieam said to Celenawe.

"If Saxon and Kenzie can keep themselves from squabbling like two birds fighting over a berry, Edward can keep the two from fighting, and Sadie can keep her eyes focus on other than Kenzie, they'll make it."

"But I never said that they **wouldn't** make it, I don't know if it's the right idea to leave-" Lieam said as he pushed through the grass as Celenawe interrupted him,

"Well, I hear that your time with the Guards have been short, right Lieam?"

"Well, he was recruited two years ago, so yeah." Remy said to the oldfur.

"You know, Lieam, you really need to make up your mind about what kind of mouse of guard mouse you wish to be." Celenawe said to the young guard.

"So tell me lieam, do you wish to be like Saxon, or Kenzie?" Celenawe ask.

"Well, yes, I-" Lieam was about to say until Celenawe interrupted him once again.

"You know, you should always aim to be your own mouse, Lieam."

The three mice stopped by a cliff-side viewing the bare trees as they continue on.

"In fact, Lieam, you already are."

A while later, Celenawe saw wolf paw pints on the snow and order Lieam and Remy to keep quiet so they won't attract it's attention.

"You're not the one to jump into danger as Saxon, nor your not as wise as Kenzie, but for are brave as Edward."

Lieam and Remy drew their short swords as they and Celenawe follow the tracks.

"I believe they rely on each other too much."

The three followed the tracks to a eaten carcass of a deer. Guess mice wasn't on the wolf menu this season. Remy and Lieam sheathe their swords and Celenawe, Remy and Lieam continue their way to Lockhaven.

"Saxon know he can be reckless cause Kenzie and Edward act like his conscience."

Soon, the mice came to a river. They can swim across cause the water is too cold. Luckily, Celenawe notice rocks on the river acting like a bridge they need to hope across.

"Kenzie can stay in his thoughts and ideas because he know that Saxon can protect him, while Edward keep the two in check."

Celenawe went first as he hoped from one rock to the next and Remy followed while Lieam watch the two mice.

"I tested Kenzie earlier last night."

Lieam followed Celenawe and Remy's pattern and follow them with ease.

"I wanted to he if he would be affected by my advise. Although, it took Saxon's flattery to change his mind."

Celenawe and Remy watch as Lieam hopped form one rock to the next. Both are impressed by this.

"You must be complete within yourself, redfur."

Lieam suddenly lost his balance and fell into the freezing river.

"You'll never disappoint, not even in solitude my friend."

Lieam burst out of the water, soaked to the bone as Remy grabbed his paw and pulled him to the other side.

"T-t-t-thanks R-R-Remy." Lieam said shivering from being in the water.

"Any time, Lieam." Remy said as he smiled.

A while after Lieams 'swim', Lieam sat on a branch drying by a fire made by Celenawe, who place Lieams cloak on his Axe over the fire to dry it out, while Lieams bag carrying the elixirs are placed behind Lieam and his short sword and gloves was placed next to the fire. Remy was busy poking the fire with stick as Celenawe said to the shivering mouse,

"You know, I heard of your brave deed before I meet you, and I got to admit, killing a snake through the mouth is impressive. Not many mice can do that."

Lieam was surprised by this. The oldfur know of Lieam killing the milksnake even before they first knew each other.

"B-b-b-b-b-ut-t-t-t-t h-h-h-h-how d-d-d-did y-y-y-you -kn-n-n-now?" Lieam said still shivering.

"Yeah, how did you know about that?" Remy said.

"Well, such acts like that are spoken by many types of animals. We just need to listen."

"I see." Remy said. He know that a some animals can talk, and some can't.

Then, it began to rain.

"R-r-rain?" Lieam said as he put his gloves back on and rain begin to fall.

"Not just any rain, Lieam, freezing rain." Remy said to Lieam.

"He's right, it freezes as it hit something." Celenawe said as the rain put out the fire.

Celenawe handed Lieam his cloak as he put it back on and put his short sword back on as well.

"'Our d-duty is to Lockhaven with the medicines.'' Lieam said as he recall what Celenawe said earlier.

"But are you warm enough after your dip?" Celenawe said in concern.

"'Or else the entire mission would be all for nothing.' I'll b-b-be fine." Lieam finished, shivering a little.

Celenawe smiled at the young guard and said,

"It seems to me I have an apprentice. "

"Come on." Remy said to the others, "We must get back and fast. I don't know how long Lockhaven will last without these elixirs."

Lieam and Celenawe nodded and the three mice continue to make their way to Lockhaven as the freezing rain continue to fall.

Meanwhile back with Kenzie's group, they continue into the dark tunnel with the lantern lighting their way. They left the vent hole for two hours and it feels like in entire day.

They saw a couple of broken wall tiles and Kenzie broke the silence,

"Feels like we're going a little deeper now. You can tell cause the soil is softer here and not frozen."

"Now I know these ruins are weasels." Sadie said as she saw the wall tiles with small weasels on them.

Saxon remove his Winter rode and said,

"Either they are, or they were. We should've went the other way Kenzie. We need to go back to the surface and regroup with the others, not venture deeper into this place." Saxon to Kenzie.

"Come on, Saxon, where's your sense of adventure?" Edward said to Saxon. "It wouldn't hurt to explore new places."

"He's right, my friend." Kenzie said agreeing with Edward. "We're exploring a potential treat to the entire Territories." Kenzie said to Saxon.

"Wait, this place have been empty for two years, how can it be a treat?" Saxon said confused.

"We'll figure that out once we get their, Saxon." Kenzie answer and continue,

"If this tunnel continue Northward, we may be under our towns and villages above our heads. Right know, our mission is no longer it return to Lockhaven with the supplies. Remy, Celenawe and Lieam are doing that right now."

"Lieam, Celenawe, and Remy?" Saxon said in disbelief, "The youngest, oldest, and middle guardmice alive? Are you sure you trust their safe return to Lockhaven by themselves?"

"By themselves?" Kenzie repeated, "Nonsense, Saxon, they have each other. Lieam may be young, but he proven himself time and again Remy is the second skilled archer, and they're accompanied by the Black Axe your guardsake!"

Although, Gwen and Richard promise to keep their mouths shut of telling anyone that Celenawe is the Black Axe, Gwen tell Kenzie and Saxon since they're Lockhaven's finest, but the twins tell Saxon and Kenzie not to tell one soul.

"And I did warn them about the owl that's still on the hunt. They'll be fine." Edward said to Saxon.

After a few minutes of walking, the 4 mice hid behind a pile of broken wall titles.

" Quiet everyone, there's something up ahead." Kenzie whispered to the others.

A bit on dust tickled Edward's nose as he begin to sneeze.

"Ah-ah-AH-chi-" Luckily, he covered his mouth and sneezed quietly.

"I said we need to be quiet Edward." Kenzie whispered to the archer in annoyance.

"Sorry, Kenzie. It's my allergies." Edward apologize. Edward have a allergic reason to dust since he was little.

"You know, opossums used abandoned burrows like these." Said Sadie. Although some opossums eat mice, others prefer fruits, grains, and insects.

"Who says that they were empty?" Saxon said in disbelief.

In front on the 4 mice, was a gate, leading inside Darkheather itself, and on each side of the gate is was seems to be two weasels wearing fur hats, armor, and holding a spear in their paws.

"This is like old times, right guys?" Saxon said as he draw his broken sword.

"Kenzie, you the one on the left while I take the one on the right."

"The one on t-" Kenzie said as he was cut off when Saxon leaped over the title and charged at the weasel.

"Saxon, Wait!" Kenzie shouted as Saxon ran to the weasel.

Edward look closely at the two weasels and to his surprise, their not real weasels at all, but statues.

"Saxon, wait a second! That's not-" Edward try to say.

However, Edward's warning came too late when Saxon yelled and trusted the sword at the statue, making a scratch in the stonework.

"Real." Edward said in defeat as he shook his head. Saxon never listen.

Saxon notice that it was just a statue the whole time as the dropped his sword and said to Kenzie, who was annoyed by his action,

"It's alright Kenzie, It's just a statue." Saxon said.

"That's what I've been trying to say before to charged at it." Edward said to the red-cloaked mouse annoyed.

"Plus, you didn't know that!" Kenzie said.

"If this was a real weasel, this one would've been gravely wounded." Saxon argue with Kenzie while pointing out to the scratch he made.

"You have endangered our lives again!" Kenzie argue.

"Oh yeah?" Saxon challenge as he and Kenzie continue to argue, "With Sadie being as I quote, 'A good shot', and you holding a basket of fire, I can figure out that the two of you could take on each other."

"You know, there are time where you don't plain Kenzie!"

"That's not a plain!" Kenzie said. "You just attacked that statue!"

Saxon didn't listen to him as he continue,

"You move ahead and adjust as challenges come, like that the distraction in Backstone last Fall."

"Oh?" Kenzie said in a challenging tone, "Were you adjusting then you attacked me? Or when you punch me in the face and both of us got dragged out of the city?"

Before Saxon could answer, Remy stepped in front of the two and said,

"Cut it out you two. Fighting don't take us anywhere. Unless you two stopped acting like kids, I suggest you dropped it and move on."

Kenzie and Saxon know their friend is right. Fighting with each-other take them nowhere.

Sadie walked to the gate and opened it.

"It seen to be empty from here." Sadie said to the others.

Kenzie lead the way and Sadie, Saxon, and Edward followed into Darkheather. The 4 mice saw arches towering above the Guards.

"So, this is Darkheather. Nice place." Edward said to himself, impressed by the architect.

"This seems weird." Said said to Kenzie.

"None of this was damaged or destroyed in the war."

"Well, we didn't know this was below our feet." Kenzie said to Sadie.

"If that's true, then why is this place empty to begin with?" Sadie asked.

"That's what where gonna find out Sadie." Edward said to Edward as the group stopped at a flight of stairs. Saxon went first while Kenzie give Saxon light, and Edward and Sadie stand guard.

"I'm not saying that Darkheather is empty as a bucket, I'm saying that the ghosts from two years ago still lurks in this place." Saxon said as he and his comrades climb up the stairs and around a dome structure.

Edward looked at the design and said,

"You know, for our enemies, they sure are skilled architects."

"I agree with you Edward." Kenzie said in agreement. "Hopefully, we won't have another war with them."

Sadie heard something and said, "Guys, did you heard that?"

"Yeah. Sadie, you and Edward scout ahead and-" However, Saxon cut Kenzie off and said,

"Them? Why? Is it because my tactics don't have quality?"

"No, Saxon, your tactics do have quality and-"

"Good. Cause this **is** Darkhaether." Saxon said as he again cut Kenzie off and draw his broken sword as the 4 mice enter another arch hallway.

"_Darkheather, darkheather, darkheather_." Said a dark voice which echoed around the hallway.

"What was that?" Edward said a bit scared as he, Saxon, Kenzie and Sadie walked in.

"I don't know Edward, but whatever that was, I think we need to fight our way out of this place." Saxon said to Edward.

However, Saxon was unknowingly right cause above the mice was a colony of brown bats as they watch the mice closely.

Back in Lockhaven, Richard was carrying a bag of sunflower seed to Lucy's room which was on a branch above the castle.

AS he walked to a lift which takes mice to the higher part of the tree, he saw his sister making her way to the apothecary to check on Alvin again.

"Hey Gwen. Are you okay?" Richard said to his sister in concern.

"I'm fine Richard, I'm just gonna check on Alvin. You?"

"I'm gonna take this bag of sunflower seeds to Lucy." Richard said as he show Gwen the bag.

"Okay. Good luck." Gwen said as she continue her way to the apothecary while Richard walked to the lift.

Richard enter the lift and pulled the lever, making the lift go up. Soon, the lift stop a couple of feet above Lockhaven. Richard exit the lift and enter to a room filled with letters and at the back was a nest and resting in that nest was Lucy. She have return after a long day of delivering letters and surviving the blizzard from last night.

Richard cleared his throat and said to the sleeping robin,

"Hey, Lucy."

Lucy then wake up from her nap and she stretch her wings and said to the captain with a yawn,

"Hey Richard. What's up?"

"Not much, been trying to stay warm, you?"

"Tired. I've flown through a blizzard trying to deliver messages."

Richard laugh a bit and said,

"Well you know what they say, though snow, rain, or hail, the message must go through."

"Yeah, that's true." Lucy said as she chuckled.

"I brought your favorite, Sunflower seeds." Richard said as he handed the bag of seeds.

"Thanks Richard." Lucy said as she opened the bag and started eating the seeds.

"Anytime." Richard said to the messenger and he prepare to leave Lucy's room.

"Caught you later Richard." Lucy said, waving her wing at him.

"You too." Richard replied back and headed back to the lift.

Gwen walked in to the apothecary and said,

"Hey girls, I came to check..on..Alvin?"

Gwen can she that Alvin's bandages was open and Angela was getting a leaf out of the wound. Gwen can also see that Abigail was not in the room.

"Angela, have you seen Abigail?" Gwen said to the healer.

"No. Last time I saw her she said she'll give Alvin a 'special treatment' and left."

"Poison." Alvin said in a weak voice.

"Alvin, did you just say.."

"Yes. He did." Angela said, cutting the matriarch off. She then handed the leaf to Gwen and was shock.

"This is Hemlock!" Gwen said.

"Yes. Abigail must have put it there when I wasn't looking." Angela said to Gwen and looked at the book which read:

"**Hemlock: A poison that bloomed in the Spring when most of the forage are gone. The leaves are poisonous, but the roots are fleshy, white and don't have branches. When crushed, the leafs and roots make an unpleasant smell that's the same as parsnips. The symptom of being poison by this planet include trembling, weakness, lose of coordination, a weak and slow heartbeat, and eventually, death."**

"Abigail poisoned Alvin." Angela said.

"How long did you know?" Gwen said to Angela.

"For a week since Alvin got sick." Angela again said

"I'll tell the others. Meanwhile, you work up an antidote for the poison." Gwen said.

"I'm on it." Angela said as she gathered herbs to make the antidote.

Gwen then ran out of the apothecary to warn the others of what happen to Alvin and to find Abigail for questioning.

Richard was walking the hall after coming back from the lift and he saw her sister running.

"Gwen, what's the matter?" Richard asked Gwen.

"Alvin been poisoned with Hemlock. I have a hunch that Abigail did it."

"Abigail? You sure?" Richard asked.

"Yes. We need warn the others to put Lockhaven on lock-down til she's found."

"All right then." Richard said as he and Gwen ran to the study to order the lock-down. They need to find Abigail for questioning. If not, then they'll have no choice but to kill her.

**A/N: Another chapter done. We find out that Saxon, Kenzie, Sadie, and Edward have fallen into a weasel burrow which have been abandon, or so they , along with Liam, Remy, and Celenawe went their separate ways to return to Lockhaven. Also, Alvin have been poisoned by Abigail and Gwen and Richard must organize a search party to find her. Be sure to Read and Review and no or flaming or they'll be used to light torches. See you all next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

Mouse Guard: Winter: 1152 (My version)

**A/N: Hello there everyone. Before I get started on this next chapter, I got great news, I got a job at Cameron Park Zoo in Waco. I'll be working as a zookeeper, how cool is that? Anyway, last time, we figure out that Saxon, Kenzie, Sadie, and Edward fell into a Weasel burrow and went to explore, while Celenawe, Lieam, and Remy was making their way back to Lockhaven. We also know that Alvin have been poisoned with Hemlock. A nasty plant. I believe is like Poison Ivy, but twice a deadly, and the antidote in the last chapter is made out of Alfalfa, Bilberries, and Boneset. In this chapter, Kenzie and his group encounters the bats, while Celenawe, Remy, and Lieam take shelter below the freezing rain and Celenawe revealed his identity. You all know the deal, no Flaming, or bad comments. **

Chapter 3: Secrets revealed

_**As Gwen find out that Alvin, a former Axe soldier have been poisoned, the party lead by Kenzie was force to separate. Kenzie, Saxon, Sadie, and Edward explore the abandon weasel kingdom of Darkheather. But it's not entirely empty. On the surface, Celenawe teach Lieam and Remy as they walk through freezing rain with the medicine from Sprucetuck.**_

As soon as words of Alvin being poisoned with Hemlock got out, Gwen ordered Alvin to be under her and Richards care while Angela work on an antidote.

In Rands office, Landra was lighting a couple of candles as Conall arrived with a note in his mouth.

"Well, Conall my little friend. What you got for me?" Landra asked the beetle.

Landra took the note of of Conall's mouth and opened it and the note said:

_"Seal Lockhaven at once!" G and R_

Landra knew what do to, when she heard a voice called to her,

"Landra? Hey, Landra!"

Landra turn to she a tan female mouse with a few earrings on her left ear, wearing a leather armor, and a red cloak. She is Isabel and she was responsible for the hares who came to visit Lockhaven for the Winter.

Isabel was holding a folded map as the handed it to Landra while saying,

"The hares have arrives at the south entrance. Right now, my riders are preparing them. Here's our plotted route."

"That'll have to wait Isabel." Landra said as she got up from the table and walked to the gates.

"Wait for how long?" Isabel said to the quartermaster.

"It seems that your sealing Lockhaven."

"Yep. I am." Landra said as she lowered the portcullis as it sealed the gates.

"Even though it's not a good idea that I lock everyone in, I'm acting under Gwen and Richards orders." She said to the captain of the hare raiders while locking a door.

"As are me and my riders. We have planned to reach OakGrove and the lake cities by mid-morning tomorrow." Isabel said to Landra.

"Isabel my friend, I don't doubt neither the urgency or the importance of speed on your mission. But unless Gwen and Richard tells me to let you go, all mice and hares are to stay here." Landra said.

"Then I'll see to them about it!" Isabel said to Landra as she walked to the study.

As Isabel enter the study, she was surprise to see a couple of mice in it as they talk to Richard and Gwen, who is how holding her halberd.

"-Nor did they came through the North-Eastern passage captain." A guard said to Richard.

"And none have been past the front gates m'lady." Quggly said to Gwen.

"We haven't saw anymouse leave from the southern parapet." Another guard said to Gwen.

"My friends. You are our eyes of Lockhaven. She's got to be still in our walls." Richard said to his fellow guards.

"As you already know, Abigail has poisoned Alvin, a former Axe soldier. Now, I know some you don't trust him, but he can be a fine guard." Gwen said to the guards.

"He have been hidden away under our care for the moment." Gwen also said.

By hidden away, she mean put behind the portrait door.

"Hemlock was Abagail's weapon of choice, and while the leaf have been remove, the poison keep him sick and Angela is working a cure."

While a bit weak, Alvin head every word of the conversation as Gwen continue,

"While me and my brother have no idea what's Abagail's motive is, it make no difference. you must hunt her down." Gwen ordered.

"But we need her alive for questioning." Richard said to their guards.

"If not, then we'll have no choice but to kill her. Any question?" Richard asked.

The guards didn't say anything.

"Okay, let's move out!" Richard said as the guards exit the study to find Abigail.

"You two, with me." Richard said to two archers.

"Yes sir." The archers replied as the three mice exit the study.

After the others left the study, Isabel walked to Gwen and said,

"Excuse me, Gwen."

Gwen looked at Isabel and replied,

"Yes, Isabel?"

"I was wondering why Lockhaven was put on lock-down but I think I know why when you told you others. Is it true, Abigail poisoned Alvin?"

"Yes. It's true." Gwen said with a nod.

"You also said you and Richard have Alvin hidden away. Hidden away where?"

"He's over there." Gwen said as she pointed at the portrait.

Isabel was puzzled, who could Alvin be hidden in a portrait? Unless...

"There's a hidden room behind that picture, right?" Isabel asked.

"Not just a room, Isabel, a secret passage to the underground library and out of Lockhaven."

"A secret passage?" Isabel said in surprise. "So that's how Saxon, Kenzie and, 'Sell-an-a-we' got in Lockhaven weeks ago."

"It's pronounce 'Khel-en-awe'." Gwen said. It was common that some mice got Celenawe's name wrong. It was a tough name to pronounce.

"I see." Isabel said in understanding.

"Once we bring Abigail, dead or alive, I'll order Landra to open the gates and you and your riders will be on your way."

"Thank you Gwen." Isabel said as she bowed and exit the study.

Gwen turn to the window and ponder. Why did Abigail poisoned Alvin, and why did do it? Gwen though and her eyes widen in realization. Before Midnight's betrayal, Gwen notice Abigail acting strange when Midnight was around her, which was a sign that she have a crush on Midnight. Abigail poisoned Alvin for Midnight. It's all make sense now. Gwen sight as she continue to watch the snow-covered land. She know that Abigail must answer for her crime, one way or another.

Elsewhere, the freezing rain continue to fall as Celenawe, Lieam, and Remy struggle to keep moving. But the more the rain hit the mice, the colder they get.

"We'll have to dig in, fellas." Celenawe said the two mice.

"We won't make it back to Lockhaven in this weather."

"I agree, if we continue, we'll be frozen like statues." Remy said in agreement.

"B-b-but, the m-m-mission, A-a-a-a-Alvin, it'll all be for nothing." Lieam protest shivering from the freezing rain.

"It'll also be for nothing if we freeze to death." Celenawe said while using the butt of his Axe to dig an underground shelter.

"Now start digging." Celenawe ordered the two mice.

Lieam and Remy help by using their swords to dig deep as Lieam make an entrance and exit to the shelter while Remy make the room. Celenawe make the room a little bigger with the Axe.

"Lieam, vent a hole with your sword. I'll sealed the ceiling by icing it with a candle." Celanawe said as he reach for a small box that hold candles.

Lieam trust his sword into the ceiling making an air vent for them.

"But Celenawe, we only have enough to last for one night." Lieam said to Celenawe as he light the candle and Lieam, and Remy sheathe their swords.

"Yeah, it won't last for more than two." Remy said in agreement.

"So, the young snake slayer is concern of the details, I really like that." Celenawe said as he use the candle to melt the ceiling.

Lieam remove some snow from his ears as Celenawe asked,

"So tell me Lieam, what ran through your mind when you faced that snake?"

"It's our motto, '_It matters __**not**__ what you fight, but what you fight __**for**_'." Lieam replied.

"Hmm, that's a dangerous slogan indeed." Celenawe said impressed as he put Spearmint leaves in his pipe.

"Yep. It's been our slogan since they where carved on the day our order was founded." Remy said to Celenawe.

"Well, it doesn't matter to Midnight to what or whom he fight for. He fought for either of them and his defeat justified his means." Celenawe said to the two mice.

"Yeah, hope we don't have to see him again." Remy said, hoping that Midnight's gone for good.

Lieam though of something and said to the oldfur as Celenawe light his pipe,

"Hey, Celenawe, I got a question, are you really the Black Axe?"

"You would asked me now, after a few weeks together at Lockhaven and out in the wild?" Celenawe asked while puffing a few smokes.

"Well, I was afraid to ask before." Lieam admitted.

"Afraid if I was or wasn't the Black Axe?" Celenawe said.

"I say a bit of both." Lieam said while placing his paw on his chin.

"Yes. I am The Black Axe." Celenawe said to the two mice.

"I knew it!" Remy said in amazement. "I knew he wasn't just a myth."

"Easy Remy." Lieam said to the crossbow mouse and turn back to hero,

"So, Celenawe, how did Midnight get his paws on the Axe, anyway?" Lieam asked. He know that Midnight took the Axe form Celenawe, but was wondering how to got it.

"Midnight was a crafty mouse. He must've moved in the shadows. He's the only mouse who's not the Black Axe, didn't feel the blade's bite and yet despite his thievery, murder, and his own motive, he wasn't entirely wrong." Celenawe said to the mice.

This made Lieam and Remy surprise.

"How did you know that?!" Lieam said.

"Yeah, you where asleep." Remy said in agreement.

"Simple my friends." Celenawe said as he continue, "His goal was a selfish one. He wanted to rule above all others, but the idea of the Territories needing both unification and protection is what I do with this weapon." Celenawe said as he hold the Black axe in his paws.

"However, unlike Midnight, I'm able to accomplish greater goods for the mice in the Territories with answering to and towns or matriarch, no offense to Gwen. And all the while never ruling or controlling a single mouse. I put the needs of others before my own. I've changed the course of war, even the Winter War two years ago, I drove predators in the Wild Country, and I carved portions of the landscape." Celenawe said.

"Wow. That's amazing." Remy said amazed my Celenawe's story.

"But could you have done all that?" Lieam said, a bit amaze and puzzled.

"I mean, you couldn't have been alive when the great smith Farrer first forged the axe. Or have you been around long enough to accomplish most of the Legends?"

"Lieam, Celanawe may be old, but not as old at the legend." Remy said.

" He's right, I'm surrounded in both myth and legend. It's my absence from mouse society that lead me to the mystery. Beside, you have no idea how old or young I am." Celenawe to to the redfur.

"I see. And what about the axe and how you first got it?" Remy asked.

"That's a story for another day when I'm sure you want to heard it." Celanawe replied to Remy.

"But why can't you tell us now?" Lieam ask.

"Most stories are best save at the end of the journey, my friend." Celenawe answered.

"And perhaps when you'll tell me how you got that scar on your ear." Celenawe said as Lieam hold his left ear with a scar.

"Guess we both like to keep secrets. It's a pity they won't keep us warmer."

"Yeah. I agree." Remy said as he held is paws close to the candle.

"Guess we need to continue our journey to Lockhaven tomorrow." Lieam said.

"Yep." Remy said as he nodded

Back in Darkheather, Saxon, Kenzie, Sadie, and Edward walked into the arch hallway, unaware of the colony of bats above their heads. Kenzie replied to Saxon about fighting their way out,

"I know I'm eager to fight our way out of this place if we need to Saxon, I just prefer it to not be our only option."

"Okay, as long as I accept your plains." Saxon said

"Can you two stop fighting your two minutes?" Edward said to the two mice as he notch an arrow to his bow, in chase of danger.

"Yeah, you two argue like an old couple." Sadie said.

"We don't argue!" Saxon said to Sadie in denial.

"Well, you do, Saxon." Kenzie pointed out.

"Guess the key now is total silence." Sadie said as she drew her daggers.

"_Silence, silence, silence, silence, silence_." The bats repeated.

The mice look up and saw the bats and Kenzie said,

"Bats don't eat mice."

"Isn't it obvious? There spies! Ears for our enemies." Saxon said.

"Saxon, don't jump do conclusions." Edward said to Saxon in annoyance.

"_Creatures of the earth, your not welcome here_." One bat said to the mice.

"Sorry." Edward said to the bat. Hoping to avoid a fight. "We didn't mean to trespass in your domain."

"He's right." Sadie said to the bat. "If you be so kind, we'll take our leave."

"_Leave, leave, leave, leave_." The bats repeated.

"We cant leave." Saxon said to Sadie, Kenzie, and Edward. "Once we do leave this place, these bats will alert any weasel within a few days flight."

"Ix-nay on the easel-Kay, Saxon." Edward said to Saxon while grinning his teeth.

The bat,who have heard what Saxon said, was offended by his words.

"_You dare speak to us that way?!_" The bat said to the red cloaked guard, outraged.

"Yes." Saxon replied as he drew his broken sword.

Suddenly, the bats swarm around the four mice as Saxon, Kenzie, Sade and Edward cover themselves as the bats circle the guards.

"_Many,many moons ago when the earth and sky wage war." _A bat said.

_"When fox and snakes steal sparrow and crow eggs._" Another bat said.

_"When owls and hawks carried young hares and mice."_ Another bat said.

_"We bats choose to fight on either side." _Yet another bat said.

Edward was confused on what the bats are talking about at first, but it his him like a rock. The bats are talking about the War between the Birds and the Beast which took place many, many years ago before Lockhaven was built.

"_We offered our allegiance to the birds."_ A bat said as the colony continue the circle.

"_But our fur turn on us in their eyes as Beasts of the earth."_ Another bat said.

"_The land dwellers don't trust us when they was our wings."_ Another bat also said.

"_Wings, wings, wings, wings_." The other bats repeated.

"_After your war, when this place was left empty, we took hold of it."_ Another bat said.

"_Our solitude is our life_." Yet another bat said.

"_We're accepted by no one when we offer loyalty to all creatures._" Another bat said.

"_Now, you came to our home where we eat and breed.."_ Another bat said.

"_And challenge our trust?_" Another bat said.

"_Trust, trust, trust, trust, trust._" The bats repeated.

"Look, we have no interest of taking this place." Sadie said trying to reason with the bats while she, Kenzie, Saxon, and Edward form a circle.

"Yeah. We only seek an exit out of here." Kenzie said.

"So, if you can all just let us past, we'll be on our way." Edward said.

"_All you'll ever find here is death!"_ The bat said as he flew behind Kenzie.

"Kenzie, watch out!" Saxon said as he ran in from of the bat and jumped on it's back.

Saxon place his broken sword to the bat's neck and grabbed it's ear and said in a threatening voice,

"Tell us an exit, or you'll never live to see the next full moon."

However, instead of helping, the bat said to Saxon,

"_Your bones are long overdue here._"

_"Bones, bones, bones, bones._" The other bats repeated.

"Well, so much for talking our way out." Edward said as he ready an arrow.

"I follow your lead, Sax!" Kenzie said to Saxon while fending off a few bats.

"Use basket of fire Kenzie!" Saxon ordered.

With a yell, Kenzie swing the lantern on the bat and the lantern shattered causing fire and oil to spill on the bat and the bat screech in pain.

Edward fired an arrow in the bat's heart killing it, while Sadie threw one of her dagger an another bat stabbing it in the heart and was knocked back to the arch making a crack.

The bat feel to the floor dead while a part the arch collapse and fell to the floor with a 'boom'.

The bats retreated deeper into Drakheather while Saxon hold on for dear life as he, and the bats vanish into the darkness.

"Saxon?" Kenzie said in concern.

"I hope he's alright." Edward also said in concern.

"Come on. We got to find him." Kenzie said as he, Sadie, and Edward ran to where the bats flown.

"How?" Edward asked. "This place is so dark, I can't see my paws in front of my face."

"In chase you forgotten, we mice have a strong scene of smell, as well as hearing." Kenzie said to Edward.

"Right." Edward said.

"Well, what are we wanting for? Let's find him" Sadie said to the two mice as they continue to find Saxon in the darkness.

Back with Lieam, Remy, and Celenawe, Remy was resting when Celenawe hear something above them and said quietly,

"Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Remy said, waking up from his rest.

Lieam, open the bag and saw one bottle have broke from the cold and the other bottle remain intact.

"Bad news, one of the bottles shattered from the cold." Lieam said as he hold the remaining bottle.

"Which means only one bottle for Lockhaven."

"That's not what I heard, Lieam." Celenawe said to the redfur.

"It's something else."

Celenawe was right, above the shelter, was the Great Horned Owl who have been hunting them since yesterday, and how it founded their shelter and wait for a chance to strike.

**A/N: And scene. Another chapter in the bag. Gwen and Richard dispatched search parties to find Abigail, while Celenawe revealed his secret to Lieam and Remy, and Kenzie, Saxon, and Edward encounter bats. In the next chapter, Kenzie past the time by singing a song, and Abigail is finally founded. But what happen to Celenawe, I'll get to that. No flaming, or they'll be use to cook fish. See you all next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

Mouse Guard: Winter 1152 (My version)

**A/N: Hello there everyone. Welcome to chapter four of my version of Winter. In this chapter, we see Celenawe, Lieam, and Remy fighting the Great Horned Owl, while Edward, Kenzie, and Sadie continue to look for Saxon, while Kenzie sing a song to past the time, also, Saxon explore the bones of other mice, including the one who trained him. You all know the drill, I don't own Mouse Guard, or do I own the character's, storyline, or setting. They belong to David Petersen. I only own my OCs. Enjoy!**

Chapter 4: The Ballad of Ivory Lass, Owl Battle Part 1

_**Bats have taken hold of the weasel kingdom of Darkheather since it was abandon during the Winter War, stopping Saxon, Kenzie, Sadie, and Edward's progress through the underground nightmare. In a foolish, but brave maneuver, Saxon raised his sword, or what's left of his sword, against the bats and was carried into the darkness. The remaining bottle of Sprucetuck elixir is also in trouble as an owl the mice fought the night before, found Celenawe, Remy, and Lieam's shelter.**_

Lieam, Remy, and Celenawe readied their weapons as they heard scratching above them. They knew something was waiting for them.

Celenawe place his finger on his lips, telling Lieam and Remy to keep quiet.

Lieam pointed his finger up telling he understand,while Remy nodded and place a bolt on his crossbow.

Suddenly, a talon burst through the ceiling and grabbed the old mouse.

"Celenawe!" Lieam and Remy shouted as the talon carry the old hero out of the shelter.

"Now I got you." The owl said as the owl bite Celenawe's shoulder armor.

Lieam and Remy climbed out of the now wreaked shelter as they saw Celenawe in trouble.

Remy aimed his crossbow at the owl and prepare to fire, but Lieam stopped him and said,

No. You'll hit Celenawe."

"I never miss, Lieam." Remy said to Lieam. "Well, more or less."

The owl bite harder on Celenawe's shoulder armor, causing it to bend under the pressure.

"Let go of me!" Celenawe said as he hit the owl on the beak with the axe, letting him go.

The owl screech in pain as Celenawe landed on the snow.

"Let's finish this." Celenawe said to the owl.

"The can only end in death." The owl replied as it spread it's wings.

Lieam blood went cold by what the owl said. Nonetheless, Lieam, and Remy run to help Celenawe as the Black Axe yell a battle cry and charge at the owl.

Back in Darkheather after flying from Edward, Kenzie, and Sadie, the colony stop at a room with a skylight and a pit below with mouse bones circling the hole with Saxon holding on for dear life on the bat's ear.

"_You dare to call us spies now, little beast_?" The bat said of what Saxon said earlier.

"You and your relatives have been here eight years ago,so was I." Saxon said to the bat while gripping his broken sword.

"_You'll give you a different escape this time, earth-dweller."_ The bat said.

"_Freedom is above you."_ Another bat said while looking at the sun roof. "_You need wings to be free_." Yet another bat said. "_Free, free, free, free_." The other bats repeated.

"_But below you lies death_." Another bat said to Saxon while he looked down into the dark pit.

"_You kind always fall_." Another bat said. "_Fall, fall, fall, fall, fall_." The other bats repeated again.

"_Mouse bones sleep deep below the soil..._" The bat said to Saxon. "_Never to rise again."_

_"_Then its took like I'll bury you with me!" Saxon exclaimed as he stabbed his remaining sword at the bat's neck, killing it as the bat let go of the ceiling and both the bat and Saxon fall into the pit as Saxon let go of his broken sword.

Under the ring of bones was a room with a star painted roof and at was littered with a large pile of mice bones who have fallen there many years ago.

The Bat and Saxon fell into the bone pile and Saxon was knocked out-cold by the fall.

Above the chamber, the bats was shock by Saxon's act as the colony fly up into the skylight.

"_The small one_..." A bat said as the colony fly upward.

"_He passed beyond the ring_." Another bat said.

"_One of our own have fallen as well._" Another bat said.

"_Surely both have died_." Yet another bat said.

"_Only death can be found in that place below." _Another bat said.

"_Death, death, death, death, death_." The other bats repeated at they flew into the skylight.

"_Let us carry our fallen brother's soul to the stars_." Another bat said.

"_Soul, soul, soul, soul._" The bats repeated as they flew out of Darkheather, and disappeared into the night sky.

Elsewhere, Kenzie, Sadie, and Edward continue deeper into Darkheather, trying to find their missing friend.

"Saxon?" Kenzie called as his voice echoed into the dark kingdom.

"Saxon. Where are you?" Edward also called.

"We've been walking in this dark place for a while. It's getting annoying." Sadie said to Kenzie and Edward.

"I agree Sadie, but we need to find Saxon." Edward said to the Guard of Frostic.

"Saxon. Are you out there?" Kenzie called again.

"You know, I never would've though that Darkheather could be more set apart than my post Frostic." Sadie again said to the two mice.

"Your right about that Sadie." Edward said in agreement.

"Saxon!" Kenzie called once again. But all Kenzie could hear was his own echo.

"Kenzie, I don't know if Saxon is still alive." Sadie said in concern.

"Don't say that Sadie." Edward said to Sadie.

"Yeah, I know he's still alive." Kenzie said also said to Sadie.

The three mice continue walking through the dark halls while Kenzie called Saxon's name again, and again, no reply.

"You know, Saxon once told me, 'Kenzie may be a real pain in my tail, but he's a good friend.'." Sadie said to Kenzie.

"Yeah, he said the thing to me and Remy." Edward replied.

"Yeah, the same mouse who started the fight with the bats." Kenzie said to Sadie and Edward.

"He though they were spies, then they serve either side since the war between the birds and the beats many many centuries ago." Edward said to Kenzie, proving his point.

"Your right Edward." Sadie said and she turn to Kenzie, "Anyway Kenzie, do you think there's gonna be another way out of this guard-forsaken place?"

"Yes, I was willing to." Kenzie said as he called to Saxon again.

"That's wishful thinking I believe." Sadie sad in agreement as the mice walked into the dining hall with a couple of chairs knocked over, and plates still on the table with scraps.

"I was hoping a claim talk with those bats would get them to stand down, but I was expecting a battle."

"Saxon drew first blood when he challenged their trust." Kenzie said to Sadie.

"If we meet those bats again, we'll try to cooperate with them." Edward said.

"Yeah, **if **there's a next time." Kenzie said the archer.

"Saxon can be stubborn and crude at the same time, but I doubt that he agree with the idea of us females being guards." Sadie said.

"What? what make you think of something like that?" Edward said in disbelief.

"I don't know. I was just thinking out load." Sadie replied to Edward.

Kenzie laugh at Sadie's question and said, "Quite the contrary Sadie, he have loved one lady since me and Saxon first meet, and Saxon loved her from afar."

"Yeah, I''ll give you three guesses who Saxon in love with." Edward asked.

"Asked away, Edward." Sadie said to Edward.

"She's the sister of a certain captain, she's the matriarch of Lockhaven,and she nearly got killed by Midnight a few weeks back." Edward said.

"Gwen?" Sadie guessed as she smiled.

"Yep. It's Gwen." Edward said.

It's no secret that Saxon have a crush on Gwen since the day Saxon first enter Lockhaven. But Saxon, despite being the brave one of the Guard, have been too shy to ask her about how he feel about her since she's the leader of the Guard and he's but a soldier.

"Yep. and it's the only act I've known him to do in a small fashion." Kenzie said he walked on the fallen chair while helping Sadie.

"And what about you Kenzie? Any girls you see for afar?" Sadie asked Kenzie.

Kenzie helped Sadie up the chair and Edward go around the chair.

"Well Sadie, with the demands on the life of a guard like me, it's difficult to explain." Kenzie answered. "I sleep on rocky soil, I hunt opossums, and spend most of my days outside any mouse home."

"By the way, Sadie, where you think I find a lady who would appreciate such things?" Kenzie asked as he helped Sadie down.

Kenzie hummed something and Sadie asked,

"Kenzie, what are you humming?"

"Oh that?" Kenzie said. "It's 'The Ballad of the Ivory Lass'."

"Oh. I remember that song." Edward said as he dig into his cloak and pulled out a lute. Beside from being a archer, Edward is also a brand while not on patrol.

Edward strummed a few notes and start playing. (**A/N: You can find the song of YouTube.**)

Kenzie hummed and started to sing:

Kenzie:** On the long journey to Glenn-Stone I sailed right into it's shade**

**There before me she proudly shone**

**My decision was already made**

**A lass who bore the light of the town**

**Her fur of ivory thread**

**How she danced is stuck in my crown**

**And back to this glen my boat led.**

Edward sings the next verse of the song while playing his lute.

Edward:** Twenty some seasons have since passed**

**Since her eyes and mice bot met**

**Through lands unnamed and wildly vast**

**My blade slaying every foe.**

Back in the bone pit, Saxon wake up from his fall while holding his paw on his head.

"Ugh, my head." Saxon said with a groan and looked up.

Saxon jumped to see the dead bat next to him.

Saxon sight in relief. "Oh. It's dead. That's good."

Saxon carefully climbed down the bone pile while Kenzie and Edward sings the first verse of the song. (**A/N:** Just so you know, Saxon can't hear Kenzie or Edward's singing.)

Edward and Kenzie: ** Wolf, hawk, fox and snake**

**Can't stand in my way**

**My body is weak and it may break**

**Though not today.**

Kenzie sings another verse of the song,

Kenzie:** Living in blackness wrought with fright**

**My steel shattered facing the foes**

**Dusks and dawns darker than night**

**My fallen companions in rows.**

Saxon reach the bottom of the bone pile and picked up his broken sword.

**Life spilled past me staining the ground**

**My limbs growing ever so cold**

**Above villains let out a cackling sound**

**Telling me I'd never grow old.**

Saxon walked and see cages with mice bones in them circling the bone pile. Saxon can tell that these where victims of poor mice who was put there years before.

Edward sings the next part of the song,

Edward:** One dance and one mouse played in my mind**

**Calling me back from the doom**

**The courage to carry on I did find**

**To rise me out of my tomb.**

Saxon then walked to a decorated pot and sniffed it. It was filled with oil.

"Good. This pot still have oil in it." Saxon said to himself. Saxon found a bone of a mouse. Could be from an arm. He ripped the lower part of his cloak and wrapped it around the bone making a torch. He then dipped the torch into the oil. Saxon walked to the other pillar with some oil dripping from the torch. He strike down at the pillar making sparks and put the torch close to his sword and strike again, causing his torch to lit.

Kenzie and Edward sings the second verse of the song.

Kenzie and Edward:** Wolf, hawk, fox and snake**

**Can't stand in my way**

**My body is weak and it may break**

**Though not today.**

Saxon walked deeper into the pit and find more mice bones. He walked into a room with cages and shackles on the bones. He thew this was the dungeon of Darkheather.

Kenzie sings another part of the song.

Kenzie:** Battered and bruised I stood to my paws**

**Raising what little I owned**

**Predators growled caring not for my cause**

**Of the mouse that shone light off Glenn-Stone.**

Saxon walked further into the dungeon and see skeletons in chains. Some hanging on walls, and some on the floor. He even saw markings on the wall which are days of how long they've been there. Some skeletons have cloaks still on them when they died.

Saxon even saw spider webs forming on some skeletons.

**Seasons I fought them till all were slain**

**And all that was left was me**

**The battle took a crew's life in vain**

**Now from foreign shores I sail free.**

Saxon turn to a corner and saw another skeleton. Saxon dropped his torch in shock. For this was no ordinary skeleton like the ones Saxon seen before.

The skeleton wore a green cloak which have been tattered due to time, a gold cloak pin with three jewels on it, and it have a sword with a gold guard on it.

Edward sings another verse of the song as Saxon walked to the skeleton.

Edward:** Admist the loss and sorrow I've spent**

**T'was it all worth the cost?**

**Back into Glenn-Stone my ship I sent**

**For an Ivory Lass that I lost.**

Saxon stop next the the skeleton as tears form in his eyes.

"M-m-master Loukas?" Saxon said with tears threatening to fall.

The skeleton was Saxon's former master, Loukas. Who trained Saxon when he was a Tenderpaw.

Saxon remembered one time two years back of what his late master said before he was sent to attack Darkheather with a couple of other guards who volunteered,

(**Flashback Two years ago**)

Saxon charged at a mouse wearing a plaid vest and a belt. Saxon bring his sword down and Loukas blocked his attack and said to his student.

"Remember to mind your speed Saxon. It betrayed your thoughts."

"Yes, Master Loukas." Saxon replied to his master. as the two mice continue to duel.

(**End flashback**)

Saxon hugged his deceased master's skeleton and cried quietly with tears falling on his cheeks.

Edward and Kenzie sings the last verse of the song.

Kenzie and Edward: **Wolf, hawk, fox and snake**

**Can't stand in my way **

**My body is weak and may beak**

**Though not today.**

Back at the dining hall, Edward finish playing his lute.

"That's a great song you two." Sadie said to the two mice.

"Thanks Sadie." Edward said as he put his lute away. (**A/N:** Edward have his lute under is cloak if your wondering.)

"At least the song keep our spirit up." Kenzie said to Edward.

"So, are we gonna continue to look for Saxon, or what?" Sadie asked.

"No." Kenzie said in defeat. Despite singing the song, Kenzie think that the search is fruitless.

"Even if we could continue, it could take days to find him."

"Oh." Edward said in understanding.

"So, what can we do now?" Edward asked.

"I think we should we some sleep." Kenzie said.

"But you said any delay would spell doom to Lockhaven. You said that 4 days ago." Edward said reminding Kenzie. It's been 4 days since the three mice split from Celenawe, Remy, and Lieam, one since they encounter the Great-Horned Owl.

"I know what i said, Edward, but that's Celenawe, Lieam, and Remy's job now. I'm sure they'll be fine." Kenzie said unaware of what happening to the said mice right now.

"Oh. Okay. I guess a little rest won't hurt." Edward admitted.

Kenzie place his staff on the fallen chair.

"Hey, Kenzie, mind if I sleep with you?" Sadie asked the grey mouse.

Kenzie blushed a little by Sadie's question. He never sleep next to a lady before.

"Uh, sure. I don't mind." Kenzie said.

"Thanks." Sadie said as she cuddled next to Kenzie and both mice fell asleep.

Edward lay back to a chair next to Kenzie staff as he look at the two sleeping mice and chuckled a bit.

"They do make a lovely couple." Edward said himself.

Edward take a deep sigh, "Wish I can say the same with Lieam and Sienna."

He knew that Lieam have a crush on Sienna, but he just couldn't admit his feelings to her and every time Sienna's name was mention, Lieam blush redder than his fur. He sometime tease Lieam like he did weeks ago when Midnight and his cohorts attacked Lockhaven.

Edward yawned and feel asleep. As they sleep, the three mice hope that Saxon would turn up sooner or later.

Back at Lockhaven, Richard and the two archers accompanying him walked down the hall hoping to find Abagail.

"She got to be here around here somewhere." Richard said.

"Yes, but where?" An archer said to Richard. "The others searched everywhere but can't find a tail, nor fur of Abagail."

"Is there's someplace they over-looked?" Another archer said.

Then, it hit Richard like a lightning bolt as he snapped his fingers. "The cookery!" Richard exclaimed. "That's where she is. Come on, double time!" Richard said as he and the two archers ran to the Cookery as fast as they could.

As they reach the Cookery, they saw Abagail next to the well, wearing a a brown cloak with a hood holding a jug fill with something.

"Hold it Abagail!" Richard said as he drew his sword and the archers aimed their bows at Abigail waiting for his orders.

"By order of me and my sister, your under..." "Fools!" Abagail said interrupting Richard.

"It was no accident that you and your sister's finest are out in this horrid weather."

"What are you talking about?" Richard said in disbelief.

"You see captain, I rid Lockhaven's cupboards of it's supplies while others in Shorestone, AppleLoft, and Elmswood did the same." Abagail said. Not turning to Richard.

"What!?" Richard said in shock. "What's the meaning of this?"

"You cannot unthink Midnight's ideas or the truth about them." Abagail continue.

"Even as I speak, there are mice ready to take arms and rise against you."

Richard growled at Abagail's words. It was Abagail who got rid of most of the food and medical supplies when Midnight attack. Not only that, but there are mice who follow Midnight's idea of a 'perfect world'.

"Shall we kill her now, captain?" An archer whispered to Richard, ready to end her life right now.

"No." Richard said. "Wait til I give the word."

"Midnight's kingdom is **not** at an end." Abagail said as she turn her head at Richard.

"I was to be his queen!" Abagail finished as she laughed evilly.

"TAKE HER DOWN!" Richard ordered as the two archers fired their arrows which strike Abagail on her back.

Abagail gasped in pain as she poured something into the well.

"That will never happen." Richard said to the dying Abagail. "Not while there are those loyal to us and as long as me and Gwen still live."

Abagail took one last breath as she fell down into the well along with the jug and fell down with a splash.

"Good riddance." Richard said as he sheathe his sword.

Richard notice something on the edge of the well and investigate.

Richard kneel down, put his finger at the liquid and sniffed it.

"It's poison." Richard said to the archers. "She's poisoned our water supply."

Ricard turn the archers and ordered,

"You two report to my sister at once."

"Yes captain." The archers said with a bow and ran out of the Cookery to warn Gwen of what happen.

Richard looked down into the well where Abagail fell into. What Abagail said was true about mice rising arms against the guard, when they must think of something to end it before it begins.

**(A/N: Another chapter in the bag. Guess Abagail was the only one responsible for the supply shortage and send the guard out into the snow. Also, Saxon found the remains of his old master, Loukas, as well as Kenzie and Edward singing to pass the time. Plus, Celenawe, Lieam, and Remy fight the same owl who's light eye was blinded. In the next chapter, Saxon, Sadie, Kenzie, and Edward find a way out of Darkheather, as well as the battle between three mice an an owl. Plus, Gwen come up with a way with their water problem along with a song from Frozen. Read and review and no flaming. Ta-Ta for now.)**


	5. Chapter 5

MouseGuard Winter: 1152 (My version)

**A/N: HELLO EVERYBODDYYYYYY! (Grover reference couldn't resist XD) Welcome to the next chapter of my version of Mouse Guard. In this chapter, Gwen came up with a solution with their water problem with a song from Frozen. I'll give you a hint, it's the first song in the movie. Saxon, Kenzie, Sadie and Edward return to Lockhaven, and the fight between Celenawe, Remy, Lieam, and the owl continue. Plus, Twilight revealed the finished armor he have been working on since the first chapter of this story. You all know the drill people, I don't own Mouse Guard, nor do I own it's character's, storyline, or setting. The belong to David Petersen. 'Frozen Heart' belong to Disney, and I only own my OCs.**

Chapter 5: Return to Lockhaven, Frozen Heart and the Owl Battle Part 2

_**Deep below in the dungeons of the weasel kingdom of Darkheather, Saxon find the bones of his old master, Loukas. Edward, Kenzie, and Sadie search for their missing friend, but they decide to fall asleep after their search seems fruitless. Meanwhile, having found Lieam, Celenawe, and Remy's ice shelter, a one-eyed owl seeks it's revenge. These of the Guard's finest are far from the poison running on Lockhaven's well. Meanwhile, Gwen try to figure out a solution for their water problem.**_

As soon as Gwen receive words that Abagail is dead, she ordered the lockdown to be lifted. But she also figure out that Abagail poison their well and was thinking of something to solve this problem.

"Hmm." Gwen said to herself while in the study thinking. Then, an idea popped into her head.

"Of course! Icicles!" Gwen said with a smile. Even though icicles can kill a mouse, they can provide Lockhaven with water.

Just then, Richard came into the study after getting the poison off of the well's edge.

"Hey Gwen. Got any ideas to our water problem?" Richard asked.

"Yes, Richard. I did. We can use icicles for fresh water." Gwen said to his brother.

Richard like the idea and said,

"That's a great idea Gwen. I can tell a few guards to break out the ice saws and assemble a team."

"Good. You do that brother." Gwen said with a smile.

"At once, sis." Richard said as he bowed to his sister and exit the study. Gwen turn to the window and saw icicles on a couple of trees as they shine like glass.

A few minutes after Richard left the study, he gathered a team of 10 to 20 mice at the front gate to gather icicles close to Lockhaven.

Each mouse carry an ice saw to cut the icicles, 2 to 3 sleds with ropes and ice tongs to carry the ice back, and wearing snowshoes.

Richard was wearing a white rode over his cloak with a hood and also wearing snowshoes as he address the mice,

"My friends, our mission is to gather as much icicles as we can to replenish our water supply and as you already know, our well have been poisoned by Abagail."

"Yes, we know sir." One mouse said.

"Any questions before we set off?" Richard asked.

The others didn't answer cause they already know what to do.

Richard smiled and said,

"Good. Let's move."

Richard turn to Landra and said,

"Landra, open the gates!"

"As you say Richard." Landra said as she opened the gates, and the mice was meet by a cold wind.

Richard and the ice harvesters walked out of Lockhaven along with the sleds and equipments.

As soon as the last mouse exit, Landra close the gates.

"Good luck captain." Landra said to herself.

Gwen watched from the study window as she watch her bother and the ice harvesters walking to the trees.

Richard and the harvesters stopped about 3 feet from the trees as Richard looked up and saw 43 to 73 icicles hanging on the branches.

Richard turn to the ice harvesters and said,

"Okay, I want 7 mice on the branches cutting, while the rest get the sleds ready for transport.

"I'll be supervising the operation. Understood?"

"Understood, Captain Richard." The ice harvesters replied.

"Okay. Let's get to work."

And with that, the mice went to work setting the sleds for transport as 7 mice climbed up to a branch and started sawing.

As they saw, the ice harvesters started to sing a song,

Ice Harvesters: **Born of cold and Winter air and mountain rain combining.**

**This icy force both foul and fair has a frozen heart worth mining.**

After the sawing, the icicles fell to the ground. Luckily, the harvesters didn't get impaled as the cutters move to more icicles while the others below put ropes on the already cut ice and pulled them down.

**So cut through the heart, cold and clear.**

**Strike for love and strike for fear.**

**See the beauty sharp and sheer.**

**Split the ice apart.**

**And break the frozen heart.**

**Hup! Ho! Watch your step. Let it go!**

**Hup! Ho! Watch your step! Let it go!**

Then, a pair of mice put two thongs on the ice. One in the front and one in the back as the lift the ice and carry it to the sled.

**Beautiful. Powerful. Dangerous. Cold.**

Then there was trouble as a few lines snapped and the ice started to fall on the two workers until Richard and 2 more mice quickly put ropes on the ice before it can crush the mice.

"Thanks for the help Richard." A mouse said in relief.

Richard nodded.

**Ice has a magic, can't be controlled.**

**Stronger than one, stronger than ten, stronger than a hundred men.**

**Hyup!**

The cycle repeat for a while until all three sleds are full of icicles. Each have a total of 20.

**Born of cold and Winter air and mountain rain combining.**

**This icy force both foul and fair has a frozen heart through mining.**

Richard helped the harvesters tie a couple of ropes over the ice so they won't fall out as they prepare to go back to Lockhaven.

**So cut through the heart, cold and clear.**

**Strike for love and strike for fear.**

**There's beauty and there's danger's here.**

**Split the ice apart.**

**Beware the frozen heart.**

"Okay everyone, let's go!" Richard said as the ice harvesters push on the sleds as they walked back to Lockheaven with the icicles. Richard helped by pushing as well.

"Hope this'll be enough for everyone." Richard said to himself.

As they approach thee gate, Quiggly saw them and shouted to Landra,

"Richard and the harvesters have return!"

"I'll open the gates!" Landra said as she pushed the gates open letting the harvesters and Richard enter the castle.

Gwen was watching from the balcony and ask her brother,

"You think that'll be enough?"

"I don't know, Gwen, but I do hope this'll be enough to last the entire season til the poison in the well wears off."

"Right. Get this ice unloaded and take them to the Cookery." Gwen said.

"As you wish, sister." Richard said and turn to the mice. "You heard my sister, get this ice unloaded and take them to the Cookery."

"Yes sir." The mice replied as they loosen the ropes and take one icicle at a time to the Cookery. To takes two mice to carry one icicle.

Richard grabbed the bottom part of the icicle and see if he can pick it up himself, but it was too heavy for him.

Gwen stepped down from the balcony and walked to her brother.

"Here, let me help." Gwen said as she grabbed the top part and the icicle and picked it up, making it easier for Richard.

"Thanks Gwen." Richard said as he and Gwen carry the ice to the Cookery to be melted to water.

"Your welcome." Gwen said to her brother as she smiled.

"Wish Kenzie and the others was here to see this." Gwen said, a little worried for Kenzie and the others out in the snow.

"You worry too much, Gwen. They'll be fine. Not once have they let Lockhaven down." Richard said to Gwen.

"And beside, Angela already placed the antidote on Alvin's leg. She said he'll be back on his feet within a few days."

Richard was right. Angela put the antidote for the poison on Alvin's leg to stop the poison from spreading into his body. Even though Alvin was still weak, he'll be able to get back up in two to three days.

Back underground in Darkheather, Kenzie, Saide, and Edward sleep a dreamless sleep. Then, a light appear from a hall.

The light moves closer to the three mice as the light hit Edward, who woke up from his rest.

Edward rubbed his eyes and see..

"Saxon! You're alive!" Edward said, waking up Kenzie and Sadie.

Saxon was holding the torch and he now wear Loukas's clock pin and carry his master's sword in Loukas's memory.

"Of course I'm alive Edward. How can I not be?" Saxon said to Edward.

Kenzie yawned and said,

"Edward what's all the-" Kenzie saw Saxon and was wade awake immediately.

"Saxon!" Kenzie said to his fellow friend.

"I was gone for a few hours, and I find you snuggling with your new lady?" Saxon said to Kenzie.

Kenzie blushed a bit.

"It's not like that Saxon." Kenzie said.

"And you three didn't bother to find me?" Saxon said to the three mice.

"Come on Saxon, that's not true. Your the one who flew into this giant maze!" Kenzie said to Saxon.

"Kenzie's right. Bat's don't leave much of a trail to follow." Edward said.

"Where did you ended up, Saxon?" Edward ask.

"Never mind that." Saxon said. "I was not sleeping next to a lady."

Upset by Saxon's words, Kenzie got up and grabbed his staff and said,

"If your mad with me, then let's have it." Kenzie said as Sadie got on a chair and looked at the plate.

"But if your mad because you didn't follow your heart, than leave me and Sadie out of it."

Edward was surprised by Kenzie's speech. He never heard Kenzie talk like that before.

"Brother, your words wounded me." Saxon said to Kenzie.

"I accept your apolo-" Kenzie said to Saxon but stopped as he saw Loukas's sword and cloakpin on Saxon.

"Isn't that. Yes it is." Kenzie said in surprise.

"You treat that sword better than ever than with your own." Kenzie said to Saxon, who nodded.

"You desecrated your master's bones?" Edward said in shock. Robbing from the dead is bad luck for some mice.

"Hey, it's not like Loukas will be using these anymore." Saxon said in defense. "Beside, he wanted me to look after them."

Edward though about what Saxon have said, and replied,

"Fair enough. As long as you take care of that sword." Edward said.

Sadie looked at the scrap on the plate and said to Saxon, Kenzie, and Edward,

"These scraps of food look less than three years old."

"Sadie, we're stuck in this underground nightmare and you inspect the dishes?" Saxon said.

Kenzie hear something and shush at Saxon and said,

"I didn't notice it from before, but I seems to hear water just past those arches." Kenzie said as he pointed to were the sound is.

Kenzie, Saxon, Sadie, and Edward ran to the source of the sound and saw a waterfall with a bowl with five stone weasels spitting water under it and carrying water to different directions.

"Wow. Gotta give those weasels credits. They have a never-ending water supply." Edward said in awe as he looked at the waterfall.

"You know, some animals could still live here. There's water, food..." Sadie said before Saxon cut her off.

"Yeah, all the more reason to leave this place."

"Yep. I did say I would lead us out of Darkheather, and I did." Kenzie said to the others.

"Too many of our own have died in this place and only few return to tell the tale."

"Your one of the lucky one's Saxon." Kenzie said to Saxon as Sadie climbed to the top of the waterfall.

"You don't need to remind me Kenzie." Saxon mumbled to himself.

Sadie reach the top of the fall and saw an entire river with pillars.

"Guys, this fall is fed by an entire underground river!" Sadie said to Saxon, Kenzie, and Edward.

"And this river must have a source, say, to the surface?" Kenzie ask Saxon and Edward.

"Yes." Saxon said and Edward nodded.

"Then let's find anything that floats fellas." Sadie called to the three mice.

"We row against the current!"

"I pray that Lieam, Celenawe and Remy do better then us." Saxon said.

"I hope your right about that, Saxon." Edward said, concern about his brother-figure.

Back on the surface, Saxon was proven wrong as Celenawe charged at the owl who jumped up and stick out it talon's to attack.

However, Celenawe brought his axe down and strike the owl's talon causing blood to leak.

Celenawe pulled the axe out of the owl's talon and blood dripped from the wound and said to Lieam and Remy who rush to help him,

"Stay back you two. Get the medicine back to Lockhaven." The Black axe said as he face the owl again as blood dripped from the axe's blade.

"Make sure that the Greater Good is served." Celenawe said.

The owl fell down as Celenawe jumped to attack, however, the owl flap it's wings, surprising Celenawe.

"Trick you!" The owl said as it grabbed Celenawe in it right talon.

"Now I got you." The owl said as it wing knocked Lieam and Remy to the ground.

The owl pound Celenawe into the snow and lift it up as it talon cause Celenawe to bleed.

The owl pound again, making the wound deeper.

Lieam got up after being knocked out and saw Celenawe in the owl's talon.

"Celenawe." Lieam said as he wiped the snow from his head.

Then, the owl flapped it's wings and take to the sky. Lieam ran and grabbed to one of the owl's tail-feathers taking him along for the ride.

Remy got up and saw Lieam holding on to the owl's tail-feather as the owl took flight.

"Lieam!" Remy shouted as he ran after the owl.

"Hang on Lieam, I'm coming!" Remy shouted.

Lieam struggle to the owl's back while fighting against the wind.

As soon as he made it to the front, Lieam raised his sword and drove his sword on the owl's back.

The owl screech in pain and stared to lose altitude and let go of Celenawe.

Lieam loss his grip as the sword came out too.

At the last second, Lieam grabbed one of the feathers, but the feather came off and Lieam fall into a tree.

A twig caught Lieam's cloak, saving him from falling. Lieam struggle to remove his cloak, but as luck would have it, the twig snapped and Lieam fell on the snow on his face. The owl skid in the snow on it's face and Celenawe landed next to it.

Remy ran to Lieam and said while helping him up,

"Lieam, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine Remy." Lieam said.

Then the owl fell into the snow and Celenawe fall close to it.

"I hope we can end this fight" Remy said in concern. They must find a way to kill the owl, or become it's supper.

Back underground, Kenzie, Saxon, Sadie and Edward use a bucket to float along the river while Sadie, and Edward use spoons they found to help paddle and Kenzie use his staff to help too.

Saxon was tied up on the front of the bucket to provide light as he said to Sadie after they fight against the waterfall,

"You say 'anything that floats' Sadie."

"We'll floating is not the problem, Saxon." Sadie said to Saxon.

"It would be useful if you can helps us paddle Saxon." Edward said as he continue paddling.

"Well someone have to hold our only torch." Saxon said to Edward.

"And since you, Sadie and Kenzie got a nap, you should be well rested."

"I beg your pardon?" Sadie said, sounding insulted.

"Just ignore him Sadie." Kenzie said to Sadie. "He's impossible when he's like this."

"Yep." Edward said in agreement.

"Loukas sword, Sax, are we keep our bearing?" Kenzie asked Saxon as Saxon pt the torch in his mouth and open the pommel, revealing a compass with a sentence engraved in it,

_Wander where you will, the shove of oaks stands no taller than your bravery._

The needle was pointing North-West, meaning they're going North-East.

"It's North-East." Saxon said as he close the compass and put the torch back in this paw.

"Still toward Lockhaven. That's good." Kenzie said.

Sadie then asked Kenzie,

"Hey Kenzie, could the weasel kingdom come this close to Lockhaven without our knowledge?"

"Good question Sadie, They may have not built any of this." Kenzie answered as he looked at the columns.

"These columns are more ancient than Darkheather itself. The weasels have this kingdom by taking another species."

"Well, whatever that species is, it's gone now." Edward said to Kenzie.

Then, Saxon saw something in the water and said,

"Guys, there's something bobbing up ahead."

That something was Abagail's body, but the three mice didn't know that.

"It's a mouse, and a guard from the looks of it." Kenzie said to his friends.

"What kind of horror brought it here?"

"And so recently too." Sadie said.

Edward saw two arrows on Abagail's back as her body floats away from the mice.

"Arrows. And mice from the look of them." Edward said.

"Guess we're getting closer to home." Saxon said to the others.

Soon, the four guards came to a cistern which have a crack in it.

"A cistern!" Kenzie exclaimed.

"And it looked like it's been cracked." Edward said as he looked at the damage.

"Guess it haven't been fixed in a while." Saxon said.

Kenzie saw a symbol of Lockhaven with the year 977, which is the year Lockaven was built. They're home!

"That's the mark of a Lockhaven mason. We're home!" Kenzie said to the others.

Edward put both paws on his mouth and shouted,

"HELLO UP THERE!"

A mouse carrying two buckets on water, heard Edward's called as well as few others.

They look up and saw Saxon, Kenzie, Sadie and Edward in the well.

"Guardmice!" A guard said in surprise.

"Hey fellas." Edward said to his fellow guard above him. "Mind if you toss us a line?"

"Captain, m'lady, there are four guards down there." Another guard said to Richard and Gwen.

"Well don't just stand there, throw them a line and pull them up." Richard said.

A guard throw a rope into the well while two more helped pull as Kenzie, Saxon, Sadie, and Edward climbed out of the well after Saxon got rid of the torch by tossing it into the water, extinguishing the flame.

"M'lady, captain, excuse us for our unexpected arrival at this hour." Kenzie said to Gwen and Richard.

"You and the others are excuse Kenzie." Gwen said.

"Anyway, after Abagail was sent down that well dead, we would never expect that four would emerge alive."

"So that was Abagail we saw!" Sadie said to Kenize.

"Yeah, she poisoned both or well and Alvin while you were gone." Richard said.

"To solve our water problem, we melt ice for water." Gwen said as she pointed to the icicles how hanging over a couple of buckets as they melt into the buckets.

"It was my sisters idea." Richard said while patting her sister on the back. "Course I helped too."

"And Alvin? How's he doing?" Saxon asked.

"Angela gave him an antidote, but he's still weak." Gwen replied.

Richard notice that Saxon is holding Loukas sword and said,

"Saxon, isn't that.."

"Yes, Richard it is." Saxon said to Richard.

"I see. He would want you to have it." Richard said in understanding.

"I know." Saxon said.

"Gwen, our well's cistern have a crack and is mixing with fresh water. There's no worry of her poison reaching the other mice." Kenzie said to Gwen.

Gwen sigh in relief. Abagail's poison won't do harm to the other mice in the Territories.

"Also, the underground lake connects with Darkheather." Sadie said.

Richards eyes went wide when Sadie said 'Darkheather'.

"Wait, Darkheather? But that's West beyond our border." Richard said.

"Guess it's tunnels spread below our feet." Gwen said.

"Anyway." Sadie said to Richard and Gwen. "Our party was forced to split up four nights ago."

"Didn't Lieam, Remy or Celenawe report to you or Richard on it?" Sadie asked.

"No." Gwen said as she lower her head. "They didn't return." This made Saxon, Sadie, Kenzie, and Edward look at each other in concern.

"I think something terrible have happen to them."

"We need to find them." Kenzie said in determination.

"Yeah." Saxon, Edward, and Sadie said in agreement.

"Before we do that, I think Twilight like to have a look at that sword." Richard said to Saxon. "He also said he have a surprise for me and Gwen."

"Okay, let's see that Twilight wants, then we'll go out and find them." Saxon said as he, Kenzie, Sadie, Edward, Richard, and Gwen ran to the armory.

Hope they can find Lieam, Celenawe and Remy out there before something bad happen to them.

Meanwhile, miles from Lockhaven, the owl slowly got up and glare at Remy and Lieam.

"You just can't quit do you?" Remy said to the owl as he aimed his crossbow and fired.

The bolt hit the owl on it's chest, but it just scratched the owl.

"Any more bolts Remy?" Lieam said to Remy as the owl towered high above the two mice.

"Sorry, Lieam, that was my last one." Remy said to Lieam as he drew his sword.

Celenawe reach for his axe after he got up and use it to help him back on he feet.

Celenawe gripped the axe and said to the owl,

"Hey, finish what you started!"

Remy was shock by Celenawe's action.

"Celenawe, what are you doing?"

The owl turn it's head and look at the legendary hero and said,

"Like I said, this'll end in death."

The owl then bite Celenawe with it's beak as Celenawe scream in pain.

"CELENAWE!/NO!" Remy and Lieam shouted in unison.

The owl get go of Celenawe as he dropped to the snow and blood dripped from the owls' beak.

"Pathetic." The owl said to Celenawe, who didn't move.

The owl turn to the two mice.

"Now, your next." The owl said to the mice.

Remy was horrified to Celenawe like this. He have always heard that the Black Axe was immortal. Guess that part wasn't true.

"Where's Kenzie and the others then you needed them?" Remy said to himself.

Lieam remain quiet as tears formed in his eyes.

The owl will pay for what it did to Celenawe.

**A/N: And cut! Another chapter finish. Look like Kenzie, Edward, Saxon, and Sadie return to Lockhaven and are planning on finding there three missing friend, unaware of what happen to Celenawe. In the next chapter, Twilight give Richard and Gwen armor and he look at Loukas's sword. Lieam takes down the owl, and Remy help Lieam to try to stay warm til help arrive. There's also gonna be a funeral for Celenawe. Don't forget to read and review. No flaming or trolling please. Ta-ta for now!**


	6. Chapter 6

MouseGuard Winter: 1152 (My version)

**A/N: *As Alfred Hitchcock* Good evening. *Normal voice* Hi there everyone. Welcome to chapter 6 of my version of Winter: 1152. I thins chapter, Lieam take down the owl while Twilight give Richard and Gwen new armor and Kenzie, Edward, Saxon, and Isabel search for the three mice. Once they did, they'll do a funeral for Celenawe. I don't own Mouse Guard, nor do I own it's storyline, characters, or setting. They belong to David Petersen. I only own my OCs.**

Chapter 6: The search and the funeral.

**Saxon, Kenzie, Sadie, and Edward escaped from the abandon weasel kingdom of Darkheather, and are worried to find that Celenawe, Lieam, or Remy didn't make it back to Lockhaven before they do. However, unknown to the other Guards, the redfur, crossbow mouse, and legendary Black Axe are in mortal danger at the talons of the one-eyed owl.**

Tears fell on Lieam's cheeks as his eyes was turned from shock to anger as Celeawe's words echoed in his head,

_"You must be complete within yourself, redfur."_

_"You'll never disappoint."_

_"Even in solitude my friend."_

_" I put the needs of other mice before my own."_

_"It'll also be in vain if we freeze to death."_

Lieam charged at the owl and Remy said trying to stop him,

"Lieam, what are you doing!?"

_"Make sure that the Greater Good is served!"_

The owl open it's beak ready to bite him, but instead, Lieam trust his sword close to it's beak.

Remy was surprised by Lieam's action as he watched.

Lieam then stabbed his sword on the owl's left leg causing the owl to fall on it's front as Lieam move out of the way.

Lieam ran to the Black Axe and said to Celenawe,

"Sorry, Celenawe, but I need to borrow this."

With that, Lieam grabbed the axe and ran back to the owl.

Lieam get on the owl's head and raised the legendary weapon above his head.

He then let out a yell and bring the axe down on the owl's head, and the axe strike the owl's skull.

The owl took one last breath before it eyes was devoid of life.

Remy who have witness Lieam's act, was both surprise and impress. First he killed a milksnake last Fall, now he killed a great horned owl.

"Wow Lieam that was.." Remy said to Lieam but stopped when Lieam pass out and fell into the snow with the axe still on the owl's head.

"Lieam!" Remy exclaimed as he ran to the fallen redfur.

Remy put his finger on Lieam's neck, and he still alive barely, unless they can get out of the cold.

"Hang on buddy. I got you." Remy said as he dragged Lieam next to the dead owl.

"The owl's feather's will keep is warm til help comes." Remy said to Lieam as he and Lieam move under the owl's left wing, waiting for help to arrive and bring them back to Lockhaven.

Back at Lockhaven, Gwen, Richard, Saxon, Kenzie, Edward, and Sadie enter the armory where Twilight was waiting for them.

"Ah, m'lady, captain. Thank for coming." Twilight said as he bowed to the matriarch and captain.

"It's no trouble Twilight." Richard said to the smith. "I was wondering what you want to show me and my sister."

"Ah, yes that. Well, if you both follow me." Twilight said as Richard and Gwen followed him to a pair of dummies with a white sheet over them.

"Gwen, remember when I said that I'll finish the two armor I started 4 days ago?" Twilight asked Gwen.

"Yes." Gwen answered.

"Well, I manage to get both of them finish. Behold." Twilight said as he pulled the sheet on the dummies, revealing a pair of mouse armor, both with the letters, 'LH' on them.

Richard was most surprised by the armor as the looked at one of them.

"Wow, Twilight, these are amazing." Richard said.

"Yep." Twilight said proud of his work.

Gwen looked at the other armor and said,

"Hey Twilight, this one look like the one Moira wore."

"Yep. I use inspiration from the picture from a book and made it for you Gwen. And if you like, you two can wear them now or later." Twilight said.

Gwen chuckled and said to the young smith,

"We'll see about that Twilight. But now I'm ordering Saxon, Kenzie and Edward to find our missing guards."

"We'll leave as soon as Isabel's ready m'lady." Kenzie said to Gwen.

Twilight looked as the sword Saxon was carrying as was surprised.

"Say, Saxon, isn't that Loukas's sword?"

"Yes Twilight, it is." Saxon said to Twilight.

"May I?" Twilight ask.

Saxon nodded as he handed Twilight his dead master's sword.

Twilight gives the sword a few swings. It works perfectly. He then open the top revealing the compass.

"A sword and a compass. Amazing." Twilight said as he looked at the compass. He also looked at the words on the top of the compass as he read it our load,

"'Wander where you will, the grove of oaks stands no taller than your bravery.' Interesting."

Twilight close the compass and run his fingers on the blade.

"It's a little dull, but nothing a good sharpening won't fix." Twilight said as he walked to the grind-wheel and start sharpening the sword.

"Do you know that they only made 4 of these swords?" Twilight said to Saxon.

"No. I didn't know that." Saxon said to Twilight.

"Now you do." Twilight said as he stopped the grind-wheel and notice something missing.

"Did you find the scabbard for this sword?"

Saxon shook his head and said,

"No. I didn't see a scabbard when I found Loukas remains." Saxon said.

"Oh." Twilight said. "Well in that case, I can make one. Just give me a second."

Twilight walked to a table with two pieces of leather from an animal. He put the sword on the leather and use a knife to cut it to the same length as the blade. Twilight pulled the cut leather off and sew the two pieces with a brown tread. He then made a belt loop on the newly made scabbard and put an already made belt through the loop, completing the scabbard. (A/N: I think this is how guards make scabbards.)

Twilight handed the scabbard to Saxon. "Here you go."

Saxon grabbed the scabbard and said, "Thanks Twilight." Saxon then placed the sword into the scabbard. It fit perfectly. He also wrapped the belt around his waist and tied a knot.

"Not bad Twilight." Kenzie said impressed by Twilight's work.

"I have some practice from Midnight." Twilight said before he realize he spoke Midnight's name.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to-" Twilight apologize before Gwen cut her off.

"You don't have to apologize, Twilight. It's a mistake. We all do sometime." Gwen said to Twilight.

Twilight sigh in relief and said, "Thanks Gwen, I though you would cut my tongue for mentioning Midnight's name."

"What?" Gwen said in shock. "I would never do such a thing."

"Yeah." Richard said in agreement. "Where you get that idea from?"

"I though about it since Midnight was banish and wonder if anyone mention his name would have their tongues cut off." Twilight said.

Saxon, and the others was disgusted by what Twilight said. Sure that some mouse got thrown behind bars for remaining loyal to Midnight, but cutting off a mouse tongue just for saying his name is taking it a bit too far and it's cruel. Even for the Guard.

"I never harm one mouse, let alone remove his or her tongue." Gwen said to Twilight.

"I know you won't, cause you kind, just, and protect the whole Territories." Twilight said to Gwen.

Gwen smiled at Twilight. He knew he was right.

"Well, now's that's settled, me, Saxon, and Kenzie are ready to go with Isabel to find Lieam, Celenawe, and Remy." Edward said, remaining Gwen.

"Oh, right, you three are free to go." Gwen said to Kenzie, Saxon, and Edward who bowed to Gwen and ran to the stables where Isabel is along with the hares.

"What about me?" Sadie said to Gwen. "Can I come?"

"Sorry Sadie, there's only 4 hares." Gwen said to Sadie.

"Maybe next Winter." Richard said to Sadie who smiled at the captain. Sadie knew Richard was right.

At the stables, Isabel finish securing a saddle on one of the hares and prepare to leave, when Saxon, Kenzie, and Edward ran in.

"What a minute Isabel!" Kenzie said, stopping Isabel.

"We need you help with the hares!"

One hare spoke to the other hare feeling insulted,

"Look how he didn't talk at us, only to their own kind. It's downright hurtful n, rude." He said in a British accent.

"Aye, we're good nuff to get him and his squeekers around quick." Another hare said in an Irish accent. "It's as though we're here to serve them."

Saxon, who've been listening on the hare's conversation, said to them,

"Hey, we can understand what your saying you know."

"Saxon, don't be rude." Edward said to Saxon.

Kenzie cleared his throat and said to the hares,

"Good hares, we thank you for your help. Your kind has gotten us through much for many seasons. I know the share the grain we harvest for just your brothers is not gratitude enough. However, three of our own are missing, a crossbow mouse, an elder hero, and the redfur both me and Saxon trained. We think they're between Ivydale and Sprucetuck."

Kenzie turn to Isabel, who is now on the hare,

"Isabel, can they put the escorts of the Territory leaders on hold?"

"Sorry, Kenzie. It's not my decision. It's Gylham's." Isabel said to Kenzie.

Gylham though about what Kenzie said about postponing the escorts and said,

"Very well."

Gylham turn to his brothers and said,

"Heilyn, you take the other redcloak, Ydell, the grey squeeker, Leo, the tan squeeker."

Heilyn, Ydell, and Leo crouch down, letting Kenzie, Saxon, and Edward climbed on the saddles.

"Hold on." Leo said to Edward.

With that, the stable doors open and the four hares run out into the snow to search for their missing companions.

For a few hours, the hares race through snow-covered plains and forest til they came across the dead owl that Lieam slayed.

"An owl." Gylham said to his brothers.

"Aye. It's appeared to be dead." Ydell said in agreement.

"Do you think that your squeekers are inside it's belly?" Heilyn said to Saxon.

"We have names, long-ears." Saxon said in annoyance.

Leo saw a wound on the owl's head and said,

"Guess this one took a blow to the head."

"That wound is made by a mouse from the looks of it." Isabel said while looking at the wound.

"Whoever killed this owl, must've survived the battle."

"Yeah, and I think they're still here somewhere." Edward said.

Gylham look at the dead owl and said in concern.

"Slaying owls. These are deadly times when guys like you wages war against the air."

Heilyn notice two tracks moving away from the dead owl and said to Gylham,

"Gylham, I think two survivors headed East from here."

The others looked at the tracks and Isabel said to Gylham,

"Gylham, the sooner you and your brothers get s to the end of those prints, the sooner your burrow will get it's grains."

With that, Gylham, Heilyn, Ydell, and Leo follow the tracks when on the horizon, they saw Lieam and Remy walking with Celenawe on Lieam's back, with an owl feather and Lieam's bag. Remy was holding Lieam for support.

"Lieam, Remy!" Kenzie called as he, Saxon and Edward get off of the two hares.

Remy turn and saw his fellow guards.

"Saxon, Kenzie, Edward over here!" Remy said as he wave to the three mice.

Suddenly, Lieam fell to the ground exhausted from the cold.

"LIEAM!" Saxon, Kenzie, and Edward said as they ran to help the redfur.

As they reach Lieam, Saxon get the bag out of Celenawe's back and check the medicine.

"There's only one bottle of Spucetuck elixir left." Saxon said to Kenzie.

"Guess that's better that nothing." Kenzie said.

"Remy, is Lieam okay?" Edward said worried about his brother-figure.

"He's fine. He's exhausted after killing that owl and carrying Celenawe." Remy said to Edward.

"So it was Lieam who killed that owl." Kenzie said in surprise. First he killed a snake weeks ago, now an owl. Lieam is a better mouse that he and Saxon would expect.

"What about Celenawe?" Edward asked.

Remy lower his head and said,

"Well...Celenawe, He's..he's..." Remy was about to say, but Kenzie beat him to it.

"He's dead." Kenzie said after checking for a pulse.

"He died trying to save me and Lieam from the owl." Remy explained.

"All in favor to return him to Lockhaven say 'aye'." Edward said.

"Aye." Saxon, Kenzie, and Remy said.

"Come on. Let's tell Gwen and Richard the sad news." Kenize said as he cover the the axe in a grey cloth.

Kenzie put Lieam's bag on his back, Edward help Lieam back on his feet, while Remy help Saxon put Celnawe's body on Ydell's saddle while Kenzie sat behind the body.

Lieam woke up and saw his friends helping him.

"Hey Lieam." Edward greets. "Glad your awake."

"Hey Edward." Lieam greets also.

Lieam then groan in pain as he gripped his right arm.

"Lieam!" Edward said in concern. "Are you okay?"

"No. I think I broke my arm while holding the Black Axe to kill the owl."

"You use the Black Axe?" Edward said in shock. "But I though only Celenawe can hold such a weapon."

"Well I have to do something and Celenawe couldn't get up." Lieam argue.

Edward ponder all of this. Lieam was right about that. Edward said,

"Your right Lieam." He then put his arm around the red fur and said,

"Come on. Let's go home."

"Yeah. Home." Lieam said feeling a bit unsure.

Back in Lockhaven, Quiggly saw Seinna's patrol returning and said to Landra,

"Landra, open the gates! Sienna's patrol is arriving!"

Landra opened the gates letting Sienna, Rand, Aubrey, Delvin and Bastian into Lockhaven.

A mouse was talking to Landra about putting carts on the hares for Darkwater and Mapleharbor as she saw Sienna and said in surprise,

"Sienna! I though you won't be back in two days."

"The weather took a turn for the worse." Sienna answer.

"Sienna's right." Rand said in agreement, "The shore is bitter in this time of year and we have to dig in twice, once at Dawnrock and again in Elmwood. Also, the leaders of Wildseed, Thistledown, and Elmwood have agreed to come to the summit, while Amson of Whitepine refuse, but they sent us supplies."

Rand then said to Sienna and Elymis and said,

"Sienna, Elymis, have the others take the supplies to the cookery, and then-"

Rand was interrupted when Quggly saw Isabel and the others coming to the gates.

"Landra, four hare are coming form the south!"

"Must be the others." Landra replied.

Gylham enter Lockhaven while Heilyn, Ydell, and Leo stay out cause it can only fit one hare.

Kenzie, Saxon, Edward, and Remy helped carefully lifted Celenawe's body while Sienna ran to Lieam and said in concern.

"Lieam, are you okay?"

"I'm fine Sienna, but Celenawe.." Lieam was about to say before Bastian interrupted,

"I though it was 'Sell-An-Awe'"

"It's pronounced "Khel-En-Aw', Bastian." Delvin said to Bastian.

"What happen?" Rand said in concern.

"Oh dear." Angela said in concern too.

Landra turn to Elymis and said,

"Find Gwen and Richard, fast!"

Elymis nodded and ran to find the twins and inform them what happen.

Sienna look at Lieam's arm and said,

"Lieam, your arm's broken."

Lieam however, turn away and said,

"I'm fine Sienna, let me alone."

Sienna was a bit sore by Lieam's words. She just wanted to help him.

Soon, Gwen and Richard appear on the balcony and said to Kenzie,

"Kenzie, what the news on our missing mice?"

"Yeah, what's the word on Lieam, Remy, and Celenawe?" Richard said also.

Kenzie carry the axe covered in the cloth and whispered to Saxon,

"There are too many eyes here Saxon, hide the axe in the portrait door."

"Consider it done, Kenz." Saxon whispered back.

Kenzie turn to the twins and said,

"Both the hares and Isabel led us to Lieam and Remy who both nearly froze to death. Also, Lieam killed an owl."

"He did?" Richard said in surprise. "That's amazing."

"But I'm afraid, Celeawe's dead." Kenzie finish as he lower his head.

Hearing this, Gwen place his paw on her head in sadness. Richard just lower his head and shook.

"What can we do now Richard?" Gwen said to his brother in sadness.

"There's only one thing we can do, Gwen, tell them the truth, even if it means breaking Clenawe's word."

Gwen nod to her brother knowing he's right. They must tell the Guards that Celenawe is the Black Axe.

That very night, all of Lockhaven gathered around a funeral pyre on top of the castle. Lieam now have a cloth around his arm given by Angela. Alvin was now back on his feet, a bit sweaty, but alive.

Lucy was there as well. She may not be a guard, but she is friend.

Then, the doors open and four mice carry Celenawe's body while another four behind them carry torches to burn his body to Seyan, the afterlife. Another mouse was holding a thurible as he swings it back in fourth.

The four mice placed Celenawe on the pyre and the four with the torches circle around the body.

They place the torches on the pyre and started to burn.

Richard said to the other Guard,

"My friends, we are gather here tonight to say farewell to Celenawe. Friend, warrior, and the Legendary Black Axe himself."

The other guard murmur in surprise. Celenawe was the Black Axe and didn't know it until now.

"He give up his life to save two of our owns. Lieam, and Remy. Though we only knew him for a few weeks, he have been a good friend to all of us."

A couple of Guards nodded. They knew Celenawe was a good friend.

"My sister will now send Celenawe's soul to rest. Gwen." Richard said as he turn to Gwen.

"Thank you brother." Gwen said to Richard and said to the other guards,

"In this pyre, we return one of our own to the earth. The same earth that feed the plants that nourished the mother who carried him and the father who sired him." Gwen said as she continue the funeral,

"Rising fire, carry this body to the edges of our borders that my feed the soil for the parents of our future sons and daughters."

Sadie who was listening, whispered to Kenzie,

"You, Know Kenzie, I thing we're doing this to Celenawe's memory."

"Correct, Sadie, since that Richard told the others who he is, it's no longer a secret anymore and that the legend died with him." Kenzie whispered back to his 'girlfriend'.

"That who was Celenawe, his thoughts, his heroism, and his selflessness to bound to the earth, which have started his journey. Past the peninsula of the ashen trees of Seyan, where he will join the souls of other guardians who have died before him."

Rand whispered to Saxon as he said,

"I though that the legend said he was immortal."

"No one is, Rand. No one is." Saxon whispered back.

"May our songs carried the smoke and ash herald his coming." Gwen finish as Kenzie start to sing,

Kenzie: **Past the trees and thickets burns...**

The other guards, including Gwen and Richard start to sing as well.

The guards: **Tis the home we clocked mice earned**

**Where in death the brave too can thrive**

**Out beyond our living reach**

**And just past our mortal speech**

**Heroic tales of glory will keep him alive**

**When our days all come to close**

**Journey well to take respose**

**May thy spirit find the comfort we all seek**

**Leave in flame and glory be**

**To the memory that were thee**

**As thy pyre burns and old bone creak**

**Wait beyond that hazy veil**

**When my spirit too shall sail**

**For my travels could end any a day**

**A walk out from our land**

**To the hall of guardians grand**

**If 'tis time I'm sure I'll know the way. **

At the end of the song, Saxon walked to Gwen and bowed to her.

Gwen was surprise by this.

"Saxon? What are you doing. Gwen asked as Saxon answered, stuttering a little,

"M-m-m'lady Gwen, I have been through Hell and back. Twice in my life now."

"I need to know if there's a life more than this."

Saxon's answer? Gwen lifted his chin and smiled. She then kissed Saxon on the lips. Saxon was surprised by Gwen's move, but close his eyes, savoring the moment.

Richard couldn't help but smiled at his sister and said,

"Well done sis."

Kenzie, Sadie, Edward, and Remy smiled at the touching scene. They knew that Gwen and Saxon makes a cute couple.

Sienna also smiled, but she feel sad. She wish she can do the same thing with Lieam.

Lieam just watch Celenawe's body being burned away as he recall what he said to him.

(**Flashback**)

After Lieam wake from passing out and pulled the Black Axe out of the owl's head, he and Remy ran to Celenawe who coughed weakly.

"Lieam." Celenawe said in a weak voice.

"Celenawe why did you..?"

Celenawe laugh weakly, interrupting Lieam.

"I knew it from the beginning, this was to 'end in death'."

"Don't move Celenawe, we can get you back to Lockhaven. Maybe Angela can used her flower to heal you." Remy suggested.

"I'm afraid it's too late for me, Remy." Celenawe said to Remy.

"My wound is too deep to be healed."

Remy nodded. Understanding that Celenawe's time is coming to an end.

Celeawe turn to Lieam and said in his dying breath,

"I have serve the greater good all my life, Lieam."

"But you don't have to be the one to die!" Lieam said to the one he called master.

"You." Celenawe said to Lieam.

"Me what?" Lieam said confused.

"I have carry this weapon for too long." Celenawe said as he use the last of his strength to Lieam.

Lieam was shock by this.

"Your axe." Lieam said in disbelief.

"No Lieam, you are no the Black Axe."

With that, Celenawe draw one last breath, and died. The Black Axe is dead, but legacy lives on with Lieam.

(**End Flashback**)

Lieam though about what Celenawe said to him as the ashes fly into the cold night. He have to make the hardest decision: Leave Lockhaven and the Guards, and never return.

**A/N: Another chapter finish. What do you guys think? Saxon, Edward, Kenzie, and Isabel found Remy, Lieam, and Celenawe after the owl killed him, and Richard relieved Celeawe's identity as his funeral. Now Lieam have one choice, to leave Lockhaven. But will he leave, or will he stay? That'll be revealed in the next and final chapter of this story. Also, Richard revealed to Gwen and the others about the map of place beyond the Territories and marked the beginning of my series. Which will take the Guards on an adventure. Read and review and no tolling or flaming. See you all later.**


	7. Chapter 7

MouseGuard: Winter: 1152 (My version)

**A/N: Here it is. The second to last chapter to my version of Winter: 1152. Here, we figure out Lieam's fate with the Guards if he get to stay or not. My guess he'll stay. Also, Richard show the map and journal to Gwen and the others and plain to go on an adventure beyond the Territories. I don't own Mouse Guard, nor do I own the characters, setting, or storyline. They belong to David Petersen. I only own my OCs.**

Chapter 7: The meeting of leaders, the choice, and the map and journal.

It's been 3 days after Clenenawe's death and funeral and things gone smoothly. The meeting with the leaders from across the Territorries was held three days before the Winter solstice.

The meeting was held in the liberary with leaders from Cooperwood, Blackrock, Shaleburrow, Elmwood, Sandmason, Appleloft, Spucetuck, Lonepine and Shorestone gathered around the table to discues the food shortage while Gwen, and Richard listen.

The leader of Cooperwood suggest who should have the weight to sway the Territories. Richard disagree and said,

"Look, no city should force itself with over another's law or importance."

"My brother is right, both open country and Lockhaven is all we asked for." Gwen said in agreement.

"Aye, their right." The leader of Lonepine said.

"This castle keep mice safe, and held foodstorage." The leader of Sandmasion said.

"Well, we have a bit of a food shortage." Richard admitted.

"Yeah, Abagail remove most of our food supplies when Midnight attacked us weeks ago. She also said at those loyal to him did the same in Shorestone, Appleloft, and Elmwood." Gwen said to the others.

The leaders of Shorestone, Appleloft and Elmwood was shock by this information.

"We shall find this traitors and put them to justice." The leader of Shorestone said to Gwen.

"Aye." The leader of Appleloff said.

"Aye." The leader of Elmwood said also.

"Good." Gwen said. Now that they won't rally an army to rise against them like Midnight did.

"Then it's settled. Lockhaven will be a neutral location for the leaders to gather here every season to resolve both debate, and injustice. All in favor, say 'aye'." Richard said to the leaders.

"Aye!" All of the leaders said.

"Anyone oppose?" Richard asked to see if their are some who disagree.

Luckily, no one said 'nay' as Richard and Gwen smiled.

"Then it is agreed that everyone should increase harvest for new reserve to store here in Lockhaven." Gwen said to the other leaders who nodded.

Richard whispered to Gwen who's writing on a parchment,

"Remember Gwen, we need to repay our debt to the hares."

"I know Richard." Gwen whispered back.

"We also need more guards for the outlaying settlements for information, escort, and protection. By Spring, we need more recruits. Agreed?" Richard said to the leaders.

"Agree." The other leaders said.

Richard and Gwen smiled at each other. They knew that the leaders of the Territories are still loyal to their cause.

Down below, Kenzie and Sadie was helping masons to fix the crack on the cistern.

"I never though that the crack would also save us from being poisoned." Sadie said to Kenzie.

"You and me both, Sadie. I'm glad we're getting this fix." Kenzie said to Sadie.

However, unknown to the mice, a shadowy figure watches them from afar.

It's a mouse who's face was completely covered by the hood and holding a torch.

"Do you fools think that I'm gone?" The figure said. "Well, you though wrong."

Kenzie spotted something in the distance, a light of a torch. But when he look again, it was gone.

"That's weird." Kenzie said to himself.

"What is it Kenzie?" Sadie said to her boyfriend in concern.

"Nothing, I though I saw something overithere. Guess my eyes are playing tricks on me." Kenzie said.

"Oh." Sadie said as she an Kenzie continue to help.

Meanwhile, Edward, Remy, and Twilight was in the armory talking about Lieam.

"Guys, I'm worried about Lieam." Edward said to his friends.

"Yeah, he haven't talk to us in three days, even Gwen started to worry about him." Remy said in agreement.

"He must've take Celenawe's death pretty hard. Poor guy." Twilight said to Edward and and Remy.

"Someone need to talk to him." Remy said.

"I'll do it." Edward said.

"Very well, Edward. Good luck." Twilight said as he and Remy exit the armory.

Edward need to talk to Lieam to make him feel better.

Speaking of Lieam, he was in the apothecary as Angela put Comfrey, and Burdock leaf for the swelling on Lieam's arm as she re-wrapped the cloth on his arm.

"There. These herbs will help for arm heal." Angela said to Lieam.

"Thanks Angela." Lieam said, a bit sad about that happen days ago.

Angela look at the young redfur and said,

"I'm sorry about what happen to Celenawe. It wasn't your or Remy's fault. I think he did the right thing."

"You think so?" Lieam asked the healer.

"I know so, Lieam. You could use my Sun Lily to help, but It can't bring back the dead." Angela said.

Lieam sight. He know that Angela have a point.

"So, what now?" Lieam ask.

"I advise you comeback in an hour, I'll have tea ready for you." Angela said.

"Tea?" Lieam said puzzled. "How can tea help with my arm?"

"Well I added Horsetailgrass to help your bone heal faster." Angela said.

"Thanks. I'll be back in an hour." Lieam said as he left the apothecary and Angela prepare to make the tea.

As Lieam exit the apothecary, he though about want he said about leaving the guard. Now that Lieam is the Black Axe, he must do just that.

Lieam walked to the armory where the hidden passage to the secret library is.

He then enter the armory and walked to a wall just right of the forge. Lieam pushed the wall and the hidden passage opened up. Lieam grabbed a lantern and light it. He when walked down the stairs into the library.

However, unknown to Lieam, Edward was there, along with Sienna, who Edward have told her about Lieam and she agree to help.

"Come on Sienna. Let's see what's Lieam's up to." Edward said.

"I'm with you, Edward." Sienna said as she and Edward walked into the opened passage and follow Lieam.

Lieam enters the library and walk down the hall til he found one shelf with a trunk fill with Celenawe's possessions. From his shoulder armor, which Twilight fixed, to his pipe.

Lieam put the lantern down and look through the trunk. He saw a book with Celenawe's name on it. It's his journal. Interested, Lieam pick up the journal and open it and began to read it while Edward and Sienna watch him from the shadows.

"Is that Celenawe's journal?" Sienna whispered to Edward.

"Yes it is, Sienna." Edward whispered back to Sienna.

Lieam closed the book and put it back where he found it. He then walked to a stair chase which leads to the portrait door in the study and Edward and Sienna followed.

As Lieam reach the top, Lieam was the Black Axe in front of him. He put down the lantern and started to reach for the Axe. But before his paw can grab the ancient weapon, Lieam heard a voice from behind him.

"What are you doing?"

Lieam jumped in surprise as he grabbed the lantern and turn only to see Edward and Sienna.

"Edward? Sienna? What are you two doing here?" Lieam asked to his two friends,

"Where you two following me?"

"Yes, Lieam. We're worried about you. Even Gwen's worried about you." Sienna said.

Lieam sight and said,

"I'm leaving the Guards."

"What!?" Edward and Sienna said in shock.

"Why you want to leave?" Edward said to his brother figure in disbelief.

"Because Celenawe give me the Black Axe, which makes me the Black Axe. Also, Celenawe want me to do this."

"You can't leave!" Edward said trying to reason with Lieam,

"If you do, you'll leave the only home you know." Sienna said trying to reason with him.

"I'm sorry, but It's forbidden to love since I'm now the Black Axe. It's the rule." Lieam said.

"That rule means nothing." Edward said to Lieam. "And it's unfair."

"Look, since you arrive here 2 years ago, the guard been more than friends. We've been a family to you." Sienna said.

"Really?" Lieam said sounding surprise.

"Yes, Lieam." Edward said.

"Lieam, I always wanted to tell you this since we meet. I love you Lieam." Sienna said. Finally confessing her love to Lieam.

"You do?" Lieam said as he blushed. "I though of the same thing to you."

Sienna blushed at Lieam's words.

"But if you leave now, I won't be able to do this." Sienna said.

"Do wha-" Lieam was about to say before Sienna kissed him on the lips.

Lieam was surprised by this move.

Sienna move her mouth from Lieam's and said,

"Well, have you change your mind?" Sienna said.

"I..I..well." Lieam stuttered after Sienna kissed him.

Lieam took a deep sight and finally said to Edward and Sienna.

"Yes. I'll stay." Lieam said with a smile.

Edward and Sienna both smiled at Lieam's decision.

"Good choice, Lieam." Edward said.

Edward pushed the portrait door which opened as Edward, Sienna, and Lieam enter the study.

Lieam turn to the Axe and said,

"Sorry, Celenawe. I'm not ready to become the Black Axe. Not yet."

Lieam closed the portrait door and turn to his two friends.

"I need to go back to the apothecary. Angela have a tea that'll help my arm." Lieam said.

"You do that, Lieam." Edward said.

Edward, Lieam, and Sienna exit the study and Lieam turn to the apothecary.

Edward and Sienna then saw Saxon with a new cloak since his old one was damage and holding what seems to be a blue dress with a note.

"Hey Saxon." Edward greets to the swordmouse.

"Hi Edward. Sienna." Saxon said to the two mice.

Sienna look at the dress and said,

"Who's the dress for?" Sienna asked.

"It's for Gwen." Saxon said.

" You like her, don't you?" Edward tease Saxon.

Saxon blushed at Edward's statement and said while grinding his teeth.

"No. We're just friends." Saxon said in denial.

Edward rolled his eyes. He can guess that Saxon try to denied about what happen on Celenawe's funeral.

"Sure,sure." Edward said as he and Sienna walked to different parts of Lockhaven.

Saxon walked to the study and untie the dress while putting the note in his mouth.

Saxon place the dress on the desk and place the note on top of the dress.

Saxon smiled to himself and said,

"Gwen will love this dress."

Speaking of Gwen, she and Richard was in the hidden liberty when Lieam, Edward, and Sienna left a few minutes ago.

"So, what you want to show me Richard?" Gwen said to Richard.

Richard told Gwen to meet him in the hidden library after the meeting was over.

"You'll see soon enough Gwen." Richard said while holding a lantern in his right paw.

Soon, the two siblings came to one self and Richard said,

"It's here."

Richard give Gwen the Lantern and he went to the self and pulled out the book with the gold 'S' and a rolled parchment with the Lockhaven seal.

"Here we are." Richard said as he showed the book and scroll to Gwen.

Gwen was puzzled by this.

"Wants in that book and what's the scroll?" Gwen asked.

"I can show it do you and the others in the library." Richard said.

"Sounds fair enough." Gwen said.

Gwen and Richard exit the hidden liberty and head for the library.

The twins saw Edward, Lieam and Sienna walking to other parts of Lockhaven when they saw Gwen and Richard.

"M'Lady, Captain Richard." Edward said in surprise.

"Where are you two going?"

"We're going to the library to show you three, as well as Saxon, Kenzie, Sadie, Remy, and Twilight, these." Richard said as he show them the book and the scroll.

"What's are those?" Lieam said. He never seen those before.

"It's a surprise." Richard said to the redfur.

" Yeah,and he said he'll show us the library." Gwen said

She turn to Sienna and order,

"Sienna, go get Remy, Twilight, Angela, and Saxon and tell them to meet us in the library ASAP."

"At once m'lady." Sienna said as she leave to find the four mice.

"What about Kenzie and Sadie?" Edward said to the twins.

"They'll know when they get back." Gwen said. "I'm sure that they're finish repairing the cistern and are on there way back right now."

"Did you mention us m'lady?" A familiar voice said as Gwen jumped and turn to see Kenzie and Sadie behind her.

"You two are finish?" Gwen said to the two mice. "That was fast."

"Well, it took some time, but we manage to fix that crack." Kenzie said.

"Yep." Sadie said as she nodded her head.

"Did you two and the masons went back the same way the went down?" Lieam asked.

"Yes. We did." Kenzie said as Sadie explained.

"Since it would take us days to go the long way back, when we're nearly done, we went inside the cistern and finish the work."

"I see." Gwen said in understanding.

Kenzie then look at the book and scroll Richard have in his paws and was most surprise.

"Richard are those-"

"Yes Kenzie. They are." Richard said to Kenzie.

"They are what, Richard?" Sadie said a little confused.

"I'll tell you that when we get to the library." Richard said to Sadie.

Lieam realize something before and said,

"Can it wait? I need to see Angela for my arm first."

"Sure Lieam." Gwen said to the young redfur. "We'll wait in the library."

"Thanks Gwen." Lieam said as he walked to the apothecary to get the tea.

Then, Sienna walked back to the group with Remy, Saxon, and Twilight.

"You want to see us Gwen? Richard?" Remy asked.

"Yes we did Remy, we'll talk in the library, and like I said to the others, I'll explain while we're there." Richard said to Remy.

"Lead the way captain." Twilight said.

Richard lead Gwen, Remy, Twilight, Edward, Sienna, Saxon, Kenzie, and Sadie to the liberary to show something that can change their lives forever.

Meanwhile back in the apothecary, Angela have a tea pot over a fire with steam hissing out of the spout.

Lieam walked in and said to Angela,

"Hey Angela, I'm back just like you said."

"Good, the tea is ready." Angela said while removing the tea pot from the fire.

She then pour it into a cup and handed it to Lieam.

"Here, this'll help your arm heal faster." Angela said.

Lieam sniffed the tea and took a sip.

He winch and said in disgust,

"Yuck! It tastes like someone's foot."

"Drink it Lieam." Angela said while giving a look.

Lieam drink the entire tea and gagged.

"Now, let the herb do the rest." Angela said to Lieam.

"Thanks Angela. Oh, I need to go to the library to see the others, want to come with?" Lieam asked.

"Sure Lieam." Angela said to Lieam. "Just let me put stuff away."

Angel put the tea pot and the herbs in the cupboard and close it.

"Alright, let's go Lieam." Angela said as she and Lieam walked out of the apothecary and heard for the library.

They soon reach the library and see Gwen, Richard, Saxon, Sienna, Kenzie, Sadie, Remy, and Edward on the table with Robion watching.

"Ah, good Lieam, you made it." Richard said to Lieam and turn to Angela. "I see you bring Angela too."

"What you want us to see Richard?" Lieam ask.

"You'll al find out now. Behold." Richard said as he remove the seal and open the scroll revealing a map.

The guards have never seen a map like this before. It shows places they never even heard of before.

"'Redwall'?" Kenzie said confused.

"'Mossflower'?" Edward said puzzled.

"'Dor'?" Saxon also said confused as his friends.

"'Corona'?" Sadie said equally confused. What are these places?

"'Acewyn'?" Lieam said puzzled.

"'Swan Lake'?" Kenzie also said puzzled.

"'Arendelle'?" Richard, what are these?" Gwen said to her brother.

"These, my sister and friends are what out there."Richard said as he pointed to the stain glass window. "Beyond the Territories, beyond the Wild Country, heck beyonnd where no mouse have gone before."

"Wow." Edward said in surprise. He never though that there could be places beyond the scent border.

"I always though that there was nothing but wasteland and dangerous predators beyond the Wild Country." Kenzie said to Richard.

"We all though that way too, Kenzie, but this map proves other wise." Richard said to Kenzie.

"So, who does this map belongs to?" Saxon said to the captain.

"Good question Saxon." Richard said as he show them the book with the gold 'S'.

He open the book to the first page which said,

"**Property of Soren, the first cartographer/explorer to venture beyond the Mouse Territories**."

"Soren?" Robion said in realization. "I remember him. He and I were good friends."

"Really?" Gwen said to the old scribe.

"Yes M,lady. He always though of places far beyond our home, but many though he was insane. I however, disagree."

"So, he decide to go explore the unknown." Saxon said. "That sounds exciting."

"Indeed it was, Saxon." Robion said to Saxon.

"So what happen to Soren after he came back from his expedition? Did he share what he saw to other mice?" Sienna said to Robion in concern. Surely this Soren must've share his findings to other mice.

"No. He feared that no one would believe what he have seen or where he have gone, so he hid his map and his journal in Lockhaven by Gwen and Richards parents." Robion said.

This information make Gwen shock. Why her mother and father keep this a secret from her and Richard?

"Why did mother and father keep this from us?" Gwen said in concern.

"Cause they though it was wise for us to know when we're older." Richard said to Gwen.

"You knew and didn't tell me?" Gwen said to Richard. "I'm your sister."

"I know. I regret keeping it a secret for so long." Richard said as he lower his head.

However, instead of yelling at her brother, Gwen patted him on the shoulder and said,

"I forgive you Richard. You just waited for the right time to tell us." Gwen said as Richard raised his head and smiled.

Lieam cleared his throat and said to Richard,

"So, when did you find the journal and map Richard?"

"I found them shortly after Gwen became matriarch and promote me as Captain of Lockhaven's guards." Richard said to Lieam.

"I see." Lieam said in understanding.

"What else do the journal said?" Kenzie said.

Kenzie got his answer when Richard turn to the next page and read out load,

"_**Greeting readers, I am Soren, son of Arthur. I wrote this journal to record my journey of what's beyond our Territories and where no mouse have gone before. Be warm, there are dangers worse than weasels and predators we mice face before. You'll also encounter many challenges and make new allies. But enough about that, my travels begin on the 21st of March (A/N: My Birthday XD) I packed all of my belonging and set off into the unknown. My first stop was Port Sumac, a port North-East of our Territory as you already know. I meet a sailor who gladly agree to take me into the unknown.**_"

"Port Sumac. That's where we should begin." Kenzie said to the others.

"Uh, begin what Kenzie?" Sadie said to Kenzie.

"Begin an adventure beyond Lockhaven." Kenzie said.

"That's sounds like a great idea Kenzie." Saxon said to Kenzie. "But, who will look after Lockhaven when we're away?" Saxon was right about that. Who will watch Lockhaven when Gwen, and Richard are gone?

"I can guess who, Saxon." Gwen said to Saxon. "Landra and Rand."

"You sure they can take care of things?" Saxon said to Gwen.

"Yes. If Landra can take Rand's place, why can both she and Rand take me and my brothers place while their on this adventure." Gwen said.

"I see." Kenzie said.

"So, when can we go, Richard?" Sadie said to Richard.

"I think in Spring when the ice have thawed." Richard said to Sadie. "We'll also need supplies for the journey."

Lieam looked at the map and see a place next to Redwall called, 'Emerald Bay'.

"Emerald Bay? Is that like a port?" Lieam ask Richard.

"I guess. Since some are close to the ocean, we need to travel by boat." Richard said.

"But the only sailor within our ranks is Conard." Remy said to Richard. "And he's dead."

"True, Remy, but here is another sailor like him, his son, Nicholas."

"I heard that he and Conard build a ship together. Maybe he can help us." Sadie said. She knew that Nicholas and Conard are close. He is stationed on Dawnrock. He's a brave sailor like his father and sometime gets into trouble and gets himself out.

"That's a not a bad idea, Sadie." Edward said to Sadie.

"Then it's settled. By mid Spring, we'll leave for Port Sumac and go beyond our Territories. Everyone agree?" Richard said to the others.

"Agree." Gwen, Saxon, Lieam, Sienna, Kenzie, Edward, Angela, Twilight, Remy and Sadie all said.

"Good. Now we must plain for the upcoming journey and I want everyone to prepare."

"You can count on us, captain." Saxon said to Richard with a bow.

The other guards bowed as well and exit the library to pack for their greatest adventure yet, leaving Gwen and Richard alone.

"You sure you want to come with us Gwen?" Richard said to her sister. "I mean, you don't have to come with."

"No. I want to come. I always whats beyond our borders. Plus, it's been so long since I last stepped out of this walls. I deserve to have some adventure." Gwen said to Richard in determination.

"Good." Richard said as he and Gwen exit the liberty so they too can be ready to go an their most biggest and epic adventure in the history of the Territories and the Guards, far beyond.

**A/N: And thus, another chapter is done. I decide to let Lieam stay with the Guards cause they're like a family to him. Also, the map and the journal is revealed and thus begins the adventure beyond the Mouse territories. The next chapter is the final chapter of this story. Don't forget to read and review. And remember, flaming of any kind will be use to melt scrap. Bye-bye for now.**


	8. Chapter 8

MouseGuard: Winter 1152 (My version)

**A/N: Greetings, and welcome to the final chapter to my own version of Winter 1152. Here, Gwen write in her journal about the upcoming adventure and season. I don't own Mouse Guard, nor do I own it's characters, storyline, or settings. They belong to David Petersen. I only own my OCs.**

Chapter 8: Epilogue

After Gwen leave the library with her brother, she went to the study to write what have happen. As she enter the study, she saw a blue dress on the table.

"What's this?" Gwen said as she went to the table.

She also saw a note with a letter G on it. She picked up the note and opened it. Gwen read the note that said, '_To Gwen from Saxon.'_

Gwen couldn't help but blush at this. She knew that he have a crush on him, but he couldn't admitted his feelings to her. Gwen sight and put the note down as she went to the Matriarch chamber.

Gwen enter the chamber, and walked to her journal, opened it to a blank page, dipped the quill in ink and begin to write:

"**18th of December, 1152, The meeting with the leaders of the Territories was held three days before the Winter Solstice. It was agreed that Lockhaven would be a neutral place for the leaders to held a meeting every season to discuss their problems."**

In the armory, Twilight was packing his stuff for the journey ahead.

In the barracks, Saxon, Lieam, Kenzie, Remy, Edward, Sienna, and Sadie also packing for the upcoming adventure. Lieam was packing extra cloaks when he paw touches Sienna's. The two mice look each other and turn away while blushing. Edward saw this and sight. Why can't the two just admit their feelings to each other? I mean, he did saw Sienna kisses him in order for him to stay, but was it true love? He wish he have the answer.

"**Also, I come to my attention that their are places beyond our home. Richard have keep a map and a journal of a map maker and traveler since I hae became matriarch. Though I don't blame him for keeping it a secret, it bothers me of what's lies beyond the safety of Lockhaven."**

In the apothecary, Angela help Alvin back on his feet after the fever have died out.

"Easy Alvin." Angela said.

"Thanks Angela" Alvin said as he regain his balance.

"Don't mention it Alvin." Angela said to the former Axe soldier.

"I heard that you and the others are going away for a while, mind if I come?"

"I don't see why not." Angela said. It wouldn't hurt if Alvin come along for the ride.

"Thanks." Alvin said as he smiled.

"**As for Lieam, he told me about what happen to Celenawe right after Richard show us the map. He said that he decide to stay with us. It breaks my hearts if he choice the other option: leaving the Guards. I couldn't help but feel he's ready to lead and I plain to promote him at the Solstice 3 days from now. I'm glad that Edward convince Lieam to stay with us. At lest it'll help him rise above what he lost and celebrate life."**

Gwen dipped the quill in the ink again as she continue writing.

**"As for myself, I don't think my life with the Guards is missing anything, that is until Saxon needed assurance that there is more to life than 'this'. I've been planning on leaving Lockhaven for quite some time, and now I got the chance. The longest and darkest night came early this year, and therefore everyday became lighter."**

**-Gwendolyn Winter 1152, 3 Days before the Winter Solstice.**

After Gwen finish, she put the quill into the ink and close her journal as she exit the chamber as she too pack for the journey beyond the scent border.

As soon as she, her brother, and 8 of their finniest guards go on this adventure, nothing will be the same.

**A/N: Done and done. The final chapter of this story is complete. This is the shortest chapter I've done. No flaming or trolling folks. And stay tune for the first chapter of the new story, The Siege of Redwall. Until then, good by for now.**


End file.
